I am the truth from which you run
by Braxenimos
Summary: Jade stumbles upon a new way to torture Tori. All she has to do is flaunt her body. The naughty olympics begin as the girls try and figure out what they are to each other. Big ol' heaping dose of Jori. Warning: girl on girl happy times are made.
1. That damn secret makes itself present

**I dont own Victorious or any of the other blahblahblah n' stuff.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Class trip" was about all Jade cared to comprehend as Sikowitz blabbered on during their usual class period. She sighed as she tapped her finger on the edge of her desk trying desperately to latch onto any distraction she could find. Her eyes wondered around the room as they searched for their target, desperate in their attempt to discover something new and interesting.

Jades vision landed on Cat who was almost always doing something of note, yet Jade found herself tired of the bubbly little redhead within mere moments. Then there was Beck who she quickly looked away from choosing to avoid any awkwardness that could arise should he look her way too. She completely ignored Robbie and landed on Andre before deciding he was far too unworthy of her attention as well. And then she found Vega.

Jade almost immediately decided that Tori was worth the least amount of her time until she stumbled head first into the best thing she believed she would ever experience. As her gaze fell upon the chocolaty haired teen the girl in front of Tori dropped a pencil, or something of that sort, onto the floor in front of herself. As the attractive girl, whose name Jade never cared enough to learn, lifted out of her desk and bent forward to retrieve her item jade noticed where Tori chose to place her eyes. They stared longingly at the girl's firm backside as she bit her lip and tilted her head slightly to the side. But it was over as quickly as it had happened as Tori glanced nervously around the class scared that someone could have caught her in her perverted act.

Tori was just about ready to decide that she was in the safe zone when her eyes met the pale Goths a few seats to her left. Tori's eyes grew wide in fear when Jade's famously evil grin spread across her face. She gulped and tried her hardest to pay attention during the rest of class but in the back of her mind she knew this wasn't going to go away easily. No, jade was going to use this against her and it would probably be soon. But how?

As the rest of the day went on as it normally did Jade found herself in a state of deep contemplation. She completely zoned out the entire day choosing to ignore any lessons she might learn from her teachers and instead dwell on what she was going to do to ruin Tori Vega this time. She almost laughed maniacally in the middle of class as she discovered an answer she was most satisfied with.

The school was almost clear when Jade decided to act on her deviously evil thoughts. Sikowitz' class had stayed a bit later than the rest of the school to work on a class play but most of the class had gone home at this point as well. Any people that happened to be left quickly scattered as Jade's voice boomed down the hallway screaming, "Vega!"

Tori jumped at the sound of Jades voice ringing in her ears and dropped the book that she had been trying to place in her locker. She sighed as she bent down to pick up the book, temporarily forgetting what had transpired between them earlier that day.

"What is it now, Jade?" Jade reached her just as she spoke. Tori's eyes widened slightly as the memory quickly began flooding back to her.

"Sup?" Jade stood just two feet in front of Tori and crossed her arms before leaning on the lockers next to her. Tori's eyes scrunched in confusion at first as she was obviously baffled as to why Jade would converse with her in a normal way, let alone care "what was up" with her at the moment. Her expression quickly shifted into narrowing eyes as she realized this situation was quite improbable.

Tori cocked her head back a bit before questioning her. "What are you up to now, west?"

Jade adopted a sort of confused look before slapping Tori lightly on the shoulder. "Whatever do you mean?" As she spoke her voice slowly began to turn into what Tori perceived as… sultry? "I'm just talking to my pretty friend."

This was obviously a trick and Tori knew it. "Jade, what the hell are you talki-,"

"Jade, what the hell are you talking about?" The pale girl spoke in the accent that she had always associated with Tori in her attempts at aggravating the tan girl.

A groan escaped Tori's lips and splashed into Jades face. "I do not talk like th-,"

Tori was once again silenced as Jades forefinger was placed gently on Tori's lips as she shushed her with a long and somewhat seductive "Shh". Jade's head tilted to the side as her evil smirk suddenly seemed much less evil and much more… playful? Mischievous? Whatever is was it sent a sharp shiver down Tori' spine.

After Tori's inevitable gulp Jade moved forward with her new found torture device. "So, I got a new tattoo. Wanna' see it?" Jade's mouth seemed to hang open after she spoke while her eyes locked themselves on Tori's lips before slowly raising back up to meet Tori's. .

"Umm, I…," _Gulp._ "Sure." Tori tried her hardest not to look at Jade in the eye, desperate to escape her grasp. "So, where is it?" She continued timidly.

Jades thumb gripped at the hem of her jeans on her left hip and she slid them down a few inches showing much more skin than was usually deemed appropriate in most situations. Her eyes never left Tori and her skin revealed itself to bare a heart in the process of being cut by a pair of scissors. "It's right here. You like?"

Miss Vega's eyes threatened to pop out of her face as she found herself at a loss for words. "Umm…" After a few moments of her attention placed squarely on the tattoo her courage found its way home. "Is it real? Or is this another fake one that you got just to creep me out?"

Jades lips poked out as she eyed Tori's hand before reaching for it. "Let's find out." She gripped Tori's right hand at its wrist with her left hand and gently pulled it towards her newly acquired tattoo. Tori's hand was quickly placed upon the ink as she, reluctantly at first, began to rub her finger along its smooth surface. Eventually that damn bravery decided to shine through again as she began to scratch it in an effort to see if it would peel off. It didn't.

"Satisfied, Vega?" Each word rolled off of her tongue slowly and powerfully as she practically thrust its seductive undertone into Tori's very soul. Tori tried removing her hand but found it locked firmly in place by Jades grip. She also found Jades face becoming uncomfortably close to her own.

She was whispering now, expertly tearing into Tori's very being and breaking down any walls that might usually present themselves. A gentle "Hi" was spoken as her smirk returned to its natural habitat.

Gulp. There she goes again, revealing to the very person she supposedly hated all this time that Jade was winning. They were growing ever closer. And closer. Closer. She had honestly never even thought about Jade this way. And it wasn't because Jade was a girl but because of the way she treated her. But now… things were being put into crystal clear HD perspective.

The inching forward seemed to last forever just like Tori's loss for words as well as action. She was frozen, trapped in the grips of a psychotic woman. But at this point she really didn't care anymore. Now all she wanted was to taste the lips that grew ever closer to her own. This was it and Tori accepted her fate. Within a second Jades lips would be placed on Tori's.

Until a loud bang slammed into her eardrums, the noise coming from right next to her. The locker was still shaking in its wake as Tori realized she never closed it and found Jades hand still placed on its door. Jade's grip released Tori's wrist and she winked at her before walking away with the sexiest walk she could think to use.

It came out as an exhaled breath as she spoke to no one but herself. "The _hell_ was that?"

* * *

**Notes of worth: **So,_ what did you_ think? _This story was actually inspired by... well, me. The most fun I've had writing a story was when I was doing 'Ever evolving torture devices' and it was apparently my readers favorite as well. So I decided I would do something like that but this time with my favorite Victorious pairing._

_Also, I might add that both girls are 18 in this story. Taking place sometime in their senior year._


	2. Dreaming can be hazardous

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her current whereabouts were completely unknown to her as Tori's eyes seemed to be wound tightly shut. But her surroundings were nowhere near the top of her "things I currently care about" list at that point in time. She knew she was lying on something but couldn't place what it could possibly be, nor did she care. A bed? A couch? Hell, it could have been a cloud and she still wouldn't have noticed. Tori was certain about one thing though. She was stark naked.

Tori Vega felt her head whip back, her hair softly landing on and between her shoulder blades, as an uncontrollable moan escaped her lips. It took her a moment to place the reason that caused her embarrassing noise but she quickly came to the realization that it came from that of pleasure. Her teeth grabbed at her bottom lip as her hands dug into whatever it was that currently sat beneath her. She experienced many more unintended moans before finally succumbing to the experience.

After what seemed like an eternity of pure bliss her breathing began speeding up and eventually lead to many incomprehendable noises coming from her mouth. She knew that a few of them were "Oh, god!" but at least one was made painfully clear. "Jade!" was the last word she managed before the immense feeling of pleasure and satisfaction coursed through her entire body. After she won the battle between what felt like was going to be unconsciousness and reality she ducked her head forward in hopes of finding the source of what had happened.

Tori's vision settled on the raven black hair that slowly raised itself from her lower regions. She quickly found out that the hair was attached to that of Jade herself, who bore a devilish grin as she licked clean the newly acquired juices from her lips.

And then she was awake. Suddenly reality struck and the strangeness of her dream was revealed to her. Her breathing was still heavy as she looked around and remembered that she was currently riding on a bus for Sikowtiz's class trip. She also noticed a feeling of dampness down below.

The Burger King cup was half full and drenched in condensation. It also happened to be placed right between her legs and touching an area she would rather it not. Tori was immediately confused until she glanced to her left and discovered the very problem. "Jade! Why the hell is your drink in between my legs?" She didn't even think about the fact that the girl next to her wasn't the person that was there before she fell asleep.

That grin, that same devilish grin, struck across Jade's face as she leaned to the side so as to talk with a lower tone than Tori had used. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did I get you all _wet _down there, Tori?"

Tori was instantly entranced in Jades lips once she said the word "wet" with such seductiveness that could have slain any person. Man or woman it probably wouldn't have mattered. She gulped before taking what was easily several minutes to pull herself together. Tori removed the cup and shoved it towards her dark haired enemy. "More than you know." She said it in a way that wasn't meant to be heard but realized that it had more than likely not gone unnoticed so she chose to quickly change the subject. "Why are you here? And where did Andre go?"

Jade took on a stance of confidence, if she had ever even been without it, before she spoke. "Alright, if you can honestly tell me you would rather look at him," She gestured in the direction of Andre sitting next to Cat on the opposite side of the bus and a few seats in front. "instead of this," Now she we gesturing towards her own body, favoring her chest area, and then placed her hand gently atop Tori's thigh and inched closer. "then I will go away, Vega." It was whispered directly into Tori's ear.

Now was most certainly not the best time to come to a loss of words but there was nothing Tori could do. As much as she wanted to say something she couldn't think of anything to say that would put her on the winning side of this conversation. Instead her breathing increased and sweat formed, giving Jade the answer she knew she would get. "That's what I thought." Jades hand slid slowly off of Tori's thigh sending what Tori would describe as butterflies scattering about in her stomach. Her gaze returned to whatever interesting thing she could find towards the front of the bus leaving Tori to her thoughts.

The rest of the bus ride was spent with Tori trying to figure what she was feeling and Jade trying her hardest not to laugh and ridicule her brown haired "friend". Once they arrived Jade stood up, stretched, and purposefully bumped her ass into Tori's shoulder as she did.

"Oh, Sorry." She said with her all too familiar smirk.

Courage decided it wanted to show itself within Tori again as she finally reacted. She took on her own smirk, successfully confusing Jade for moment, before she raised back her hand and sent a sharp pain through the pale girls right butt cheek with a firm smack. "I've always wanted to do that." Jades hand gripped the spot that was just smacked and her eyes went wide, a look of pure anger. At least that's what Tori was expecting to see. Instead her cheeks flushed red as she too was finally at a loss for words. Tori had taken a chance on a feeling she had gotten and succeeded in finding out that there was more to this situation than Jade simply being evil.

Tori stood, her grin way too big for her own good, and slid past Jade purposefully pushing her body against hers as she stated a sultry "Sorry" and continued to exit the bus. Once Jade's composure was restored she followed suit determined that that would be the last time she let Tori get the upper hand.

Soon enough they were assigned the rooms that they would each be staying in with three students per room. It was mostly because Sikowitz is extremely cheap and could only afford so many rooms. They also happened to be fit for only two people. And as it turns out Jade, Tori, and Cat were all assigned to the same one leaving Tori to groan in protest, Jade to smile her evil smile and Cat to jump for joy.

"Hey, Cat. Robbie called and said he had something important to tell you." Jade was clearly speaking to Cat but her smirk and attention were directed at Tori. "Better hurry. It sounded important."

Cat quickly bounced, quite literally, out of the door with a quick "Kay kay!" leaving Tori in the clutches of Jade once again.

Jades smile faded, which actually managed to surprise Tori, as she crossed her arms sending her death glare directly at Tori. One arm raised up as she pointed a finger at the tan girl while walking in her direction. "Don't you ever touch my ass again, Vega!"

Tori managed to hold on to the courage she had obtained earlier and decided now would be a good time to use it. She stepped toward Jade, just as she had, and crossed her arms. "Well from where I was it looked like you actually enjoyed." Tori laughed a little. "I figured you would be one to enjoy a little pain with your pleasure."

This was a problem for Jade. Tori wasn't supposed to get the upper hand in any situation especially not this one. So she decided to act. She decided this would be a good chance to take things a step further. She dropped whatever evil was left within her face and flashed the most genuine smile she could find. Her hand reached into her bag and brought out what Tori noticed was her iPod complete with a small portable speaker. Jade turned, marched towards the rooms desk, and sat it down. After a few moments of her fiddling with the small device she finally turned around and walked briskly towards Tori.

The music started playing just as she used her right hand to shove Tori into a sitting position on the bed and her dancing commenced.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **Alright,_ so I'll admit that that was my first attempt at (however mild) a mature situation of its type, but there is surely to be much more. So tell me how you liked it._


	3. Can't run from the truth forever

_I have no idea if you guys even read this but I would highly recomend, even though you probably wont, that you listen to the song "Eraser" by nine inch nails as you read seeing as though the entire chapter happens whilst this song plays and adds to the intended mood of said chapter._

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

At first all Tori heard were these weird noises that almost sounded like someone sucking on a straw. She could have imagined Jade putting on music for almost anything at this point. To change the mood. To muffle out her screams as Jade murdered her. For a lap dance maybe. Or hell, even to have a little background noise as they made love. But Tori was honestly at a loss as to why she would be hearing this particular sound.

Soon enough Jade turned around with such speed that Tori almost didn't even see her do it. The black haired beauty's hands landed on the desk behind her as she turned and her alluring gaze landed on Tori. Within but a second she pushed off of the desk in Tori's direction before stopping only an inch from her. Her mouth inched as close to Tori's as she dared and her hand journeyed to the tan girls waste before sliding ever so slowly up her side, and around her breast, and then landing just below her shoulder. Jade bit her lip before shoving Tori gently into a sitting position on the bed.

Tori looked up confused as to what was happening. This seemed like a lap dance, but the strange noises were still coming from Jades small speaker. How could anyone possibly think to dance to such a noise? "Jade, what are you-,"

Jade's finger slowly placed itself onto her own lips before making the universal shut up noise. Her eyes closed and a small smile played at her lips. Her head tilted slightly back as she waited for the real music to begin.

The soft, but rhythmic, beat finally made its appearance and Jades hips swayed along with it. Her eyes remained closed as her body began to flow with the music. It was slow and extremely enticing to Tori as she looked on with sheer enjoyment. And it finally occurred to her that this wasn't something that someone might do simply to aggravate someone. This was becoming somewhat intense, sensual, and extremely sexual. It just took a lap dance to make her realize this.

The songs beat quickened as it added more sounds to the mix, in turn forcing Jades eyes open as her act adjusted to the change in the sound. Her hands rested on her hips and began making their own movements in that general area of her body. She was glancing every now and then at Tori now, making sure that she was enjoying the show.

She was, but she was also pondering the reasons, the real reasons, that Jade would be doing these things to her. She thought back to all of the attention Jade had given her over the few years she had known her. All of the time she had put into hurting her. The snide remarks to damn near everything Tori had ever said. Always disagreeing with her but always having something to say about or to her. Tori began to wonder if this was all for a different reason than she had been lead to believe this whole time.

Tori tried locking eyes with Jade for a few moments but finally gave up hope when she realized it was futile. She was too into the music to keep still and Tori wasn't complaining. Jade was much more into it now, seemingly getting lost in the sounds coming from her iPod. Her hands snaked further around her body as if she was exploring herself for the first time. Her head whipped around with quicker motions and for just a few seconds, a few almost magic seconds, her eyes finally locked with Tori's and what seemed like lust could be found in them.

This wasn't about hurting someone anymore. Or even to make them uncomfortable. No, this wasn't to get under Tori's skin, this was _for _Tori. Tori noticed the intensified smile that crossed Jade's lips as her eyes slowly moved away.

The youngest Vega began to think about the past. She began to think about the different situations the two have them had found themselves in before. All of the times Jade had come to Tori for help when no one else could. Or the trust she put in her whenever she offered her expertise on a subject. She thought about all of the fun they seemed to experience with each other despite the constant accusations of hate between them. And for once she began to see Jade in a much different sort of light. Of course this light was still the darkest version you could ever find, or else it wouldn't be Jade's light, but it was a good light. It was a light that Tori began enjoying the thought of.

The first genuine smile she had in quite a few days plastered across Tori's face as her new found appreciation for Jade came to life. The music had continued to pick up its pace, obviously building to something, and Jade was surely there to move with the beat. She began to include Tori in her dance, placing her hand on her shoulder or leg every now and then as well as bringing her backside dangerously close to Tori's front. Tori was silently hoping it would rub against her and she would be no where near ashamed to admit it if asked.

"_You're pretty" _and _"you could say I'm pretty!" _flashed across Tori's mind as things continued to click in her head. Now she understood what that night had meant and why she now wished she had said more than "_you are pretty"_ complete with a somewhat friendly smile. She wished she had told her how beautiful she was and that anyone in their right mind could easily be devastated by her beauty's wake. She contemplated saying as much now.

Jade's body finally found Tori's as she used her as a prop in her dance, sliding her hands in almost every possible spot on Tori's body she could find. Her left leg whipped up and over Tori's legs as she sat in her lap placing her arms on her shoulders. She continued with the beat, slower now, before Tori's mouth opened up to speak.

"Jade, I..," Jade shook her head as she smiled shutting Tori up before the lyrical portion of the song finally struck and Jade mouthed the words.

"Need you," Tori's heart jumped for joy.

"Dream you," Something they had both done.

"Find you," When was she lost?

"Taste you," She hoped that that one would be arranged.

"Fuck you," She felt like her heart would give out at any second.

"Use you," She was just about ready to let Jade use her any way she wanted to.

"Scar you," Already have.

"Break you," Done.

The song shifted immensely after those last lyrics, slamming into a much harder rock sound just as Jade's lips slammed into Tori's. It was a rough kiss, and not a particularly enjoyable one at first, but it was no doubt a wish fulfilling moment. Their lips hurt from the sting of impact but neither cared. Eventually the pace slowed as it morphed into something closely resembling passion. There was no begging for entrance, they seemed to possess the same thought at the same time as Tori's mouth opened further and Jades tongue slid in before swirling around Tori's.

The music stopped as they fell back onto the bed their mouths becoming one for who knows how long. It was completely quiet except for the wet sounds that came from the two girls on the bed. Eventually Jade pulled back from a reluctant to let go Tori before smiling mischievously down at her.

Tori returned the smile as Jade brought her head next to Tori's to whisper in her ear. "You're welcome, Vega."

The pale girl lifted off of the tan one and walked slowly to the door, swaying her ass and looking slightly over her shoulder as she did. And then she was gone and Tori didn't have the energy to move let alone think. But try as she might that smile was never going away.

On the opposite side of the door an ecstatic Jade leaned against it and experienced that same immortal smile.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So how did you like it? And how about the song? Did it fit? Or am I insane? This chapter, and the one soon to follow it, were the two chapters I had originally conceived before I started writing. And if it wasnt obvious NIN is my favorite musical group, and it just sort of sounds like what I imagine Jade would listen to._

_Biscuits._


	4. I am the truth in which you seek

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The first thing she did upon returning to her room was locate her iPod. Then came the search for the album she had craved listening to all day. Once it was found she hit play on the bright screen and heard the sounds of "Mr. Self Destruct" project through the cheap compact speaker. Once the strange sounds finished and the real song began she swayed her head to the sound as her fingers found the buttons to her black skinny jeans and undid them.

Soon enough her clothes could be found in scattered heaps across the floor in the room and a towel would be wrapped snuggly around her naked and somewhat pale body. She stopped just before she reached the bathroom and quickly made her way back to the music player. She turned the volume up to a point that would allow her to hear it once in the bathroom and started the album over. Then she was back to the door and opening it as she sung to one of her favorite songs.

Tori's finger tip quickly caught the bridge on her glasses before they could fall off into her bathwater. She had wanted nothing more than to relax in the bathtub and read a mildly interesting book for a while but immediately realized that wasn't going to happen as soon as the door started opening. This was one of those moments that you realize thinking about doing something, such as locking a door, is not the same as actually doing it.

"Jade?" She glanced around for a split second in search of whatever people search for in a confusing situation before returning her attention to the near naked girl in the doorway. "What the hell are you doing?"

The black haired actress took on her own confused expression. "Me? What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be out with Robbie and Andre for a few hours."

Neither of the two girls had spoken or even seen each other for almost the entire day. Not since they shared… something… earlier that morning. Tori was supposed to have been gone all day but decided she needed some relaxation time after too much time spent with Jade on her mind. Those thoughts generally tended to put her in an uncomfortable sort of mood when out in public.

"I thought I could use some _me_ time. That a problem?" Tori closed the book she was reading and placed it outside of the bathtub as she realized for the first time she was naked in front of Jade. Even with the water to cover her she still decided sinking further into it would be a better idea.

Jade was obviously about to say something when the door to the room clicked open just a few feet from the bathroom and Jade instantly walked further into it and closed the door. A few moments later they heard a familiar and quite bubbly voice. "Jade? Are you here?"

"Umm, yeah I'm here Cat. What's up?" Jade stated as normally as possible.

"I've been looking for you for hours! Robbie never called me, Jade! Why would you lie to me?" Both girls in the bathroom could imagine the sad pouting face their red headed friend was making and Jade instantly felt bad. This was one of her best friends after all.

Before Jade could find the right words that would exonerate her she heard Tori's voice begin to add its two cents. "Uh oh, someone's in trouble." It was whispered but the last word was a bit louder as she elongated it.

Jade quickly turned to shoot a death glare towards Tori who was trying not to laugh before angrily whispering a "Shut it, Vega!" She then turned her attention back to the door to give Cat some sort of answer. "Uh, come on Cat you know Robbie is an idiot. He probably just forgot or something." Jade held a sort of cringing expression as she awaited Cat's response.

"Yeah, I guess he is. Okay, jade!" Once the overly easy situation was resolved Cat was heard plopping down on the bed, the music was silenced, and the TV was heard coming to life. Jade tilted her head backwards and tried not to angrily groan.

"Crap." Both of the bathroom dwellers stated at the same time.

Tori spoke up first, somehow having more courage even though she was the one completely naked. "So, what? Are you just gonna' sit in here until she goes away?"

Jade sighed and found a seat on the toilet, which felt strange to do when she didn't actually have to use it at the moment. "What else do you want me to do? You know as well as I do that if Cat caught the two of us naked in a bathroom together she would go blabbing to everybody. Even people she's never even seen before." She glanced Tori's contemplative expression before maneuvering her eyes downward towards her chest area.

"Yeah I guess your ri-, Hey! My eyes are up here perv!" Tori pointed at her eyes with two fingers as her opposite arm attempted to cover whatever could possibly be showing of her breasts.

Jades devilish smirk made an appearance as she tilted her head forwards giving Tori a mischievous look. "Oh, I'll look all I want, Vega. And it's not like you haven't been checking out these." She gestured towards the cleavage that showed from just above the towel line. Then she followed the trail Tori's eyes left as she obviously tried not to check out any other parts of Jade's body. Jade gently stroked her hands up her legs until they finally reached the towel again. "Or even these."

Tori gulped before finally taking the time to consider what should be said about what had transpired between them earlier in the day. "Jade, I… About earlier. We-," She stopped what she was saying as a smile spread across Jade's face while she rose to her feet again. The smile was soon back to its evil origins though as the towel dropped to the floor. _Gulp._ "Whoa"

After a few moments of extremely awkward silence Jade decided to cure Tori's dumbfounded look with an explanation. "Oh, come on. It's not like you haven't seen another girl naked before, and besides I came in here for a bath so I'll be damned if I don't get one." She walked slowly over to the tub and placed one foot in before noticing Tori's continued loss for brain activity. She sighed. "It's not like I bite, Vega. Well…" She let her sentence trail if only to let Tori squirm.

After Jade had settled herself nicely into the water Tori's mind finally decided it was better to actually speak instead of letting the situation go to waste. She smiled her own evil smile and looked Jade in the eye. "You know I can tell you're not doing this simply to mess with me right?"

"And why would you think that?" Jade wasn't losing her smirk any time soon.

"Because there is no way Jade would be caught dead getting naked with another person unless she wanted… something else." Tori's gaze lost Jade's for but a moment before nervously returning.

Jade's eyes narrowed as they stared into Tori's silently giving her the answer they both know to be the truth. The truth that neither would run from ever again. "You know this is about the time the song 'closer' would be coming on if Cat hadn't turned my music off."

"Closer? Isn't that the one about…" Tori couldn't help but trail off as the most known part of the song flashed through her head. _I want to fuck you like an animal. I want to feel you from the inside. _Her yes grow wide as Jade's hand extends forward holding a washcloth.

"Wash my back?" She was taunting her and Tori knew it. But she also knew that this was one game of Jade's that she was most willing to play.

"Sure, turn around."

Jade slowly turned her body and scooted back getting closer to Tori before feeling the wet cloth gently place on her back. Tori scooted forward as silently as she could so as not to alarm her pale friend. She squeezed the soapy water out of the cloth, spilling its contents onto jade's back and began to scrub it clean. She couldn't take her eyes off of her back. That perfect back of hers. All she wanted now was to touch it, to caress it, to kiss it. After a few minutes of scrubbing she retracted the cloth and watched as Jade turned her head slightly to the side.

"Why'd you stop, Vega?" It wasn't in an angry tone. No, it was more along the lines of a pleading one.

"You knew I was in here before you came in didn't you?" Tori already knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Jade say it.

Jade laughed a light sort of laugh. "Maybe, what are you going to do about it?"

Tori answered immediately and it was accepted just as quickly. Her lips brushed the top of Jade's shoulder as she threw the cloth away from the tub and her hands found Jade's waist. They snaked forward and wrapped around her stomach just as her lips journeyed further up from her shoulder to her neck. Jade's right hand acted on its own as it lifted up and placed itself gently on the back of Tori's head. Her eyes closed and her moan was nearly heard by Cat.

"Vega…" Was stated as a whisper and Tori nipped at Jade's ear before replying with a quiet "Shh." Her hands slid in and caressed Jade's inner thighs as her lips found her jaw line. Jade's head jerked to the side and she stared longingly into Tori's brown eyes. Their lips met and their tongues found each other in no time flat, swirling about and basking in the taste of each other.

An eternity was spent with them kissing and Tori's hands teasing the area around Jade's lower lips. Eventually Tori broke away and her lips found Jade's shoulder once more. Jade defied Tori's orders to shut it and gave her an order. "Bite it."

Tori might usually be one to hesitate in many other situations but not this one. She sunk her teeth into pale skin so as to satisfy her soon to be lover. The moan that escaped Jade's lips made no attempt at stealth as the unwanted guest in the other room was sure to hear it. It was quickly followed by another one as Tori finally gave up the tease and rested two fingers on Jade's sex, quickly massaging it at a slow and steady pace.

"Jade? Are you okay in there? It sounded like you were in pain or something." Cat's voice came as an unwanted nuisance at the wrong time. Tori didn't stop doing what she was doing and Jade didn't stop enjoying it.

She tried replying to Cat trough each heaved breath. "Cat, I'm doing… just fine… trust me."

"Kay kay, but I'm right out here if you need me!" Jade tried not to smile as she silently thanked Cat for walking in when she did.

Tori bit and kissed the area on Jade's shoulder she had now deemed hers as she continued to pleasure Jade. Jade's hand gripped as much of Tori's hair as it could as she arched her back and her breathing increased. When the moans started to increase to unwanted levels Tori quickly shut her up by placing her mouth upon hers again and finally decided it was time to insert a finger.

Soon enough Jade found two fingers placed inside of her as Tori's other hand took on the job of massaging the pale beauties most sensitive spot. Jade's mouth released from Tori's as her breathing reached all too familiar levels and her body began to squirm in preparation for release.

Tori spoke into Jade's chin as her head lifted in pleasure. "That's it, baby. Almost there."

"Oh, god!" It was yelled, despite the fun ball of joy in the other room, as Jade finally felt the pleasurable jolt that rocked through her body. It lasted for quite a few moments as Tori continued to pump, rub, and please.

Once it was over Jade slinked back into Tori's body completely exhausted. Tori's fingers were removed and her hands wrapped around Jade's stomach again as she held her tight and kissed lightly into her neck.

"Jesus, Tori. That was-," The kissing stopped as Tori's head jerked away from her neck.

"Did you just call me Tori?"

Jade smiled a genuinely happy smile. "Well, you called me baby so I thought it was only righ-wait…," Jade's head quickly snapped around and into Tori's direction just before her body did the same. Now on her knees she cupped Tori's face in her hands. "You called me baby."

Tori bit her lip and tilted her head down in adorable fashion. "So what if I did?"

And they crashed again. Jade's lips slammed into Tori's in what could easily be interpreted as desperation with both girls completely forgetting that there was no way Cat couldn't have heard Jade's outburst. After a moment of this, Jade finally decided to pull back. She too bit her lip and looked down through the water as she lowered a hand into it and found what would undoubtedly be one of her favorite spots on Tori soon enough. "Your turn, baby."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_The song mentioned is on the same CD as the song that played through the last chapter. So, tell me how I did with the smut scene. Did I done did good? Or is this something I should never attempt again? Honesty is my best friend!_


	5. Shhh, you'll wake the baby

_I would like to take time to thank everyone that has left their awesome reviews thus far. You guys keep me inspired._

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The toothbrush clanked around for a moment as it landed in the holder on the bathroom sink. Jade made as if to walk out of the small room and into the living area before she stopped and leaned her shoulder on the divider between rooms. Her arms crossed and she looked towards a brown haired beauty on one of the two beds before looking at the other one.

Limbs were spread wide and the creatures face seemed to be covered in a pool of bright red. Jade made a small chuckle at the site of Cat who had taken that entire bed for herself and claimed it as her domain for the night. Tori and Jade were just happy to have found her like that when they exited the bathroom after "helping" each other to climax.

Tori had noticed where Jade's attention was placed and looked up from her book just long enough to follow her vision to Cat before she herself smiled. She pushed her glasses back onto her face and looked at her book, as if she would actually be able to read it, as she spoke in a fake tone. "Oh, god! Please don't make me sleep in a bed with Jade tonight. I promise I'll be a good girl from now on."

Jade's chuckle returned. "Probably should have thought about that before you took advantage of me earlier."

The book dropped to Tori's lap as she tilted her head down and looked over her glasses. "_I _took advantage of _you_? You were the one flaunting your lady bits in my face every five seconds." The book was lifted back up as Tori made another attempt at actually finishing it before the night was over.

"You mean _these _bits?" Tori glanced back towards Jade to discover her playing with her breasts the way she imagined guys wanted to play with them. Tori scoffed and tried to ignore her, once again returning to her book. Jade just laughed before growing silent and watched Tori do the simplest of things.

After only a few minutes Tori had finally accomplished what she had set out to do on this night. She closed the book and sighed as she placed it and her glasses on the side table next to the bed. Her eyes soon met Jade's as they looked at each other in what most people might call happiness. They both wondered what the other was thinking but knew that it at least had something to do with each other.

Jade just wasn't expecting Tori's thoughts to be what they turned out to be. Tori took in a deep breath and opened her mouth in an expression that usually revealed you to be figuring something out. "You know what surprises me the most about you, West?"

"What's that, Vega?" Jade could imagine many things that would surprise Tori. That she actually managed to like the tan girl, that she happened to like girls, or even that she hadn't killed her yet. But it was none of the above.

"Even though your name is Jade I have never once associated you with a greenish color. Not even when you had green streaks in your hair. All I saw was black." Jade's expression dropped in an almost saddening way before Tori continued. "But you know what? I'd be just fine if that was the only color, or lack thereof, that I see from now on."

Jade dropped her head and put her vision on the floor as her mind wondered to many places. She searched for a way to prove that Tori actually wanted to be with her in a relationship sort of way, not in just a carnal way. She wanted to be sure that Tori could actually be with someone who had treated with such disdain in the past. These thoughts then led to her realizing how weird it was that she was the one worried if the other wanted a commitment. But her vision led to more pressing thoughts. She couldn't figure out how the hell she was the one in panties and a tank top when Tori was in a T-shirt and basketball shorts.

"How are you the one dressed like a tomboy, miss priss?" Jade lifted off of the wall and approached the left side of the bed that currently held Tori.

Tori crossed one leg over the other as she sat up a bit more on the bed, propped up by a few pillows. "Guess there's a lot you didn't know about me."

Jade nodded and smirked before responding. "You're right, but there is one thing I know for sure about you." Tori was almost assuredly going to reply with a "What's that?" but wasn't given the chance as Jade flipped her over onto the other side of the bed. "That you are not sleeping on this side of the bed tonight. I am."

Tori found her left arm and leg dangling off of the bed as her face was buried in a pillow and her hair spread in every direction. She spoke as best she could despite the muffling from the soft material in her face. "Shame ole Jay, dough."

Jade had to place a hand over her mouth to stop the laughter from waking up their little friend on the other bed. "What?"

Tori lifted her head from the pillow with her slightly angry, yet overly adorable, face. "You're always going to be like this even though we just boned each other aren't you?"

"Yup." Was heard instantly. Even though Jade wasn't particularly proud of the way she acted, especially towards Tori, that was just the way she was.

Tori lifted herself up so she could position herself in the same way that she was before Jade moved her over. Once there she sighed and looked over at the pale girl next to her. Jade was on her side, facing Tori, with her hand propped under her head and a huge playful grin on her face. "But it wouldn't be the same if you were all sweet and gentle all of a sudden." She too took on the grin.

After a moment of comfortable silence Jade chose to the first to try and make it into uncomfortable silence. "So, how long have you ate from a lunch box?"

"What?" Tori honestly had no idea what she was talking about.

"You know, spanked the beaver. Licked the taco. Ate Vagi-,"

"Okay, okay! I get it." Tori looked at Jade like she was crazy before checking to see if her outburst had awakened Cat. After realizing that it hadn't she returned to Jade. "Do you have to say it like that?"

Jade made as to look like she was thinking about it for a brief second before answering. "Yes, now how long?"

"I don't know really. As long as I can remember I guess. I mean, I like guys too but there's just something special that hits me whenever I look at another woman." Tori looked around in thought for a moment before returning her gaze to Jade and placed her hands behind her head. "So, what about you?"

"I've never really thought about it in terms of if I was straight or gay or whatever. If I like you then I like you. Simple as that." Jade's reply caused Tori to beam a bit as she realized Jade had inadvertently admitted, verbally of course, that she actually liked her. Jade looked to Cat briefly. "What about her?" She nodded in Cat's direction. "Ever thought about her in a naughty sort of way?"

Tori looked towards Cat for a few moments as she thought about how to respond, wondering if it was okay to admit to Jade about the other women that she had fantasized about. What she should do came easily. "Of course I have. Have you seen her? She's freakin' gorgeous."

Jade's eyes hit the bed as she fiddled with the sheets and she thought back to her previous thoughts of somehow getting Tori to prove herself. That evil smile of hers placed itself upon her face and she jumped up onto Tori, sitting on her waist. "Vega, do you want to be with me?"

Tori looked into Jade's eyes in search for the reasoning behind her questioning demeanor. Her hand shot up and was placed gently onto Jade's cheek as she smiled. "I do."

"Good, then it's time you prove it." Jade lifted off of Tori and settled into a standing position just in front of the bed by Tori's feet.

Tori lifted onto her elbows so she could see jade better. "What do you mean? Did I not prove that in the bathroom? I did lick you off of my fingers and what not. Does that not prove it?"

Jade laughed and crossed her arms. "Oh, no. We're doing this Jade West style." She dropped her arms and grabbed Tori's legs. She then spread them wide. "Firs thing's first. If you don't wake Cat up with too much noise, then that's a good start."

Tori found her shorts on the floor quicker than she could respond, the cold air biting pretty harshly at her exposed areas. "Are you serious with this?"

"Oh, I'm dead serious, _Tori._" She had obviously used her name so as to persuade Tori into letting her do it. Maybe she had found one of her weaknesses.

"Now that's just not fair. And it's not going to wor- Oh, chiz in a basket!" She was instantly silenced as Jade's face disappeared into Tori's crotch and a new game began.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So, I obviously couldnt have the relationship be all fluff and rainbows could I? Nah, we have a long way to go and lots of fun to be had before that. But to be honest I dont think their relationship will ever be the "Sweet" type. Unless you're talking about how the girls taste to each other. Wow, I have a dirty mind._


	6. The pale demon vs the tanned angel

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Her breath hitched as the pale girl between her legs flicked her tongue across Tori's labia in one quick motion. Her dream was quite literally coming true right in front of her eyes, she just wasn't sure if this was the time or place for such things to be happening.

The raven hair lifted back with its owner as a devilish smirk spread across her lips. Her eyes locked with Tori's sending her the message that this would be a night she was surely not to forget. Jade snuck one arm under Tori's right leg and slid her hand up, over, and onto her thigh. She pulled the leg a bit closer and placed gentle kisses on Tori's knee. The kisses slowly, but oh so affectionately, made their way down the rest of her leg and finally landed on her inner thigh.

Tori chanced a quick glance towards their red headed friend to find her still sound asleep. She let her mind allow thoughts of how wrong the situation was flow into it. She might have spoke up and said that she didn't want to do this anymore, not with their friend just feet away, but quickly let thoughts of lust, rather than reason, overcome her. Her attention returned to the demon in question as she shifted her hips in an attempt at making herself more comfortable.

Jade smiled into Tori's thigh, just an inch from her "lunch box", as she had called it, before sliding her other hand under Tori's opposite leg. With Tori's legs firmly in place between her arms she pulled the pretty brunette's lower regions closer to her face. Her teeth placed themselves firmly around her bottom lip as she failed to contain the lust that built up at the sight of Tori's most sacred spot. She kissed it first, slowly savoring every moment. Soon she was back to licking as she searched for the spot that would cause Tori's moan to betray her.

Tori found herself in a bit more control now, embarrassed by the outburst she let loose when Jade's tongue first connected to her. At least she could take comfort in the fact that she managed not to curse and instead used, at least what she thought, was generally accepted as the "kid friendly" version of "Shit". Instead her sounds were now more like that of strongly exhaled breaths as Jade's tongue worked its way up her folds before darting lower and repeating the process multiple times.

Jade's hands slid down Tori's thigh until they hit the spot where Tori's legs connected with her upper half. Her hands slid over and around a bit more as they were placed on her inner thigh. Jade's unintentional caressing only added to Tori's pleasure before her hands started massaging the area that was so close to Tori's sex. Jade had to force her smile away, so as not to stop pleasing Vega, as the combination of pleasuring acts shot a moan through Tori's lips that was a good contender for waking up Cat.

Tori only glanced towards Cat for a brief moment before returning her attention to the situation at hand, eager to continue receiving what she was starting to consider as a gift from the heavens. She had noticed that Cat was still just as asleep as before as light hums of noise came from her, indicating that she was probably deep into a dream about rainbow shaped, unicorn flavored, lollipops or something just as crazily adorable. She finally allowed her smile and let go of any inhibitions that might hold her back. She was willing to risk the moaning.

Tori's right hand slid up her shirt, pulling it with her for a moment, before it decided to trail behind leaving it in a crumpled mess. The hand finally rested on her breast as she squeezed, rubbed, and pinched herself trying to milk as much pleasure as she could out of the situation. Jade's tongue started to pick up speed as it flicked around more frantically and less precisely causing sporadic spikes of pleasure to be shot into Tori without any noticeable rhythm.

"Oh, god." Was a barely audible whisper as Tori dropped her head back and bit her lip to try and keep from moaning aloud.

Jade gave Tori's clitoris a quick and light suck, the sound of the smack adding to the pleasure for Tori, before lifting her head back a bit to respond. "Nope, just _me_." Then she was immediately back to kissing, licking, and sucking. The sudden return of pleasure caused an ill prepared Tori to shriek out loud and chose not to even bother checking if the bubbly red head had noticed. Miraculously she hadn't, yet.

Jade's right hand removed itself and slid back under and out from Tori's leg. The hand landed atop Tori's lower lips, just as jade removed her face, and its fingers slowly slid down them only to come back up and spread the folds wide. Jade smiled wide as her own saliva threatened to spill out of her mouth. She licked her lips before her tongue darted out into Tori's insides.

Tori had grown used to the pleasure of Jade's tongue on her outer walls and chose to close her eyes and enjoy the pleasure, but then she was spread wide and something wet had made its way inside of her. Her eyes shot open as her hand left her breast and joined the other one in gripping the bed sheets. She once again bit her lip as she felt the moan strike. "Mmmf!"

Jade decided her other hand was needed as she brought it around to join in with her other hand. Both hands were placed squarely around Tori's lower, and increasingly sensitive, lips as they spread her wider than ever before. The pale demon put its face farther into the tanned angel as it thrust its tongue into the angel's inner walls. The tongue twirled around and lapped at every spot it could as its owner gave up in its attempt at winning the game it had set forth.

Jade found herself not caring if Tori's moans awoke Cat anymore. She found herself hoping that she would hear those very moans instead so that she would know that she succeeded in pleasing Tori. After all, that's all she could seem to care about at this point anyway. Pleasing Vega. Her body shifted as she finally decided to get comfortable as well, her face never leaving its place.

Tori bucked her back upward a few inches as her mind lost any thoughts of getting caught and her hands gripped at the bottom of her shirt. It quickly came off and she threw it to the side, just shy of Cat's bed. Then she was lying down again as her hand returned to its post at her breast, the other shot out and landed on the back of Jade's head as she buried her fingers in the black hair that was found there.

Jade's tongue had sped up sending Tori's pleasure spiraling out of control. It wasn't long before her hips started to buck and her head buried itself tightly into the pillows behind it. "Oh, Jade!" She had somehow latched on to Jade's earlier comment about her being the only one there at the moment and was coherent enough to use her name instead. She felt the feeling of sweet release as Jade's tongue continued to pluck and she finally came. Tori's body slinked back into a more relaxed position as she stared at the ceiling, completely spent.

A soft moan escaped Tori's lips as she gave her own breast one last squeeze and allowed a smile to plague her mouth. She felt the tongue make its exit and Jade slinked up Tori's body before resting her hand on Tori's hip and placed her mouth on hers. Her tongue slid easily into Tori's mouth, without any need for asking, as she allowed her to taste her own juices. Tori's hand came back up to be placed on the back Jade's head as she savored the highly intimate kiss. Once their heads retracted from one another they smiled and placed their heads together.

The moment Jade's head touched onto hers she snapped out of her own flashback, quickly remembering that they were at the school lunch table that they had always sat at. The image that inspired her memory recall was made apparent as her eyes flashed Jade as she sat on the opposite side of the table. The rest of the gang was gathered around Beck as he shared the new script he had received with them. Jade was looking Tori dead in her eyes as two fingers were found on both sides of her mouth and her tongue darted between them slowly and erotically.

It had only been a day since they had shared so many intimate moments and Jade was eagerly taking advantage of the situation. Tori shot Jade an expression that said "_Don't do that right now!_" but Jade just smiled her evil smile. The Goth stood before letting her friends know that she "had to pee".

Tori searched for her own excuse to get away from the rest of her friends. "Umm," she hadn't meant to let that slip out but what's done is done. "I need to go ask Sikowtiz something. See you guys later!" And she was gone before any of them could respond as she went to find Jade in the very closet she knew she would be waiting in, completely unaware of the fact that Cat had indeed woken up, but pretended to still be asleep, during Tori's last scream of pleasure the night before.

Cat just giggled and continued to praise Beck on landing the movie role.

* * *

**Notes of worth:**_ So I finally got this written. Took me a while but here we are. And I got the whole "She eats from a lunch box" thing from the movie Slither, where one of the female cops is supposedly gay. That movie is freakin' genius I tell you._


	7. Jealousy can be a real bitch

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Jade!" Tori blasted her words down the school hallway the moment she entered. "Jade, wait up!" Her foot caught the edge of the door just as she entered causing her to stumble forward a few feet before catching her balance. Once she found herself stabilized she blew the stray hands that landed in her face away before looking up to discover Jade standing not ten feet away with her arms crossed, her smile devilish, and her expression amused.

"Don't get all flustered over me now, Vega." She took a few strides towards Tori and stopped right in front of her. Her right hand lifted up and brushed some of the clumsy girls hair behind her ear as she assisted in fixing her appearance. Tori ducked her head down a bit with a nervous smile before Jade spoke up again. "You know where I was going. Why didn't you just follow me there to talk?"

Tori's eyes fluttered in embarrassment as she prepared for the words that were about to come out of her mouth. "Well, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." Jade's face adopted an expression that wasn't very familiar with it and Tori took not of her confusion. "About the other day. You wanted me to be quiet while we… you know… but I was a bit loud. And I could have easily woken Cat up. So, I'm sorry."

The tan singer was quickly shocked as Jade's laughter blasted in her face. Her turn for confusion. "It's ok, Tori." Tori melted at the sound of her own name coming from Jade. "I knew that you tried, and that's all that counts right? I'd say you proved yourself well enough." Jade took note of the way the tan girl bit her lip as Tori swayed shyly back and forth while trying not to project her gigantic smile too much.

The same door that Tori had entered from opened and the person that came through caught Jade's attention immediately. She cursed inside her own head as she realized who it was. She tried basking in the huge, sweet, and oh so adorable smile that Tori was giving her before they were interrupted. It wasn't long before the boy Jade currently hated approached.

"Hey, Tori!" A somewhat familiar voice sounded from behind Tori.

Tori kept the smile but turned it from her special "Jade smile" and into the smile she gives when being nice to random people. Her eyes locked onto the boy behind her and it took her a few moments to recall his name. "Oh, hey Jake."

His confidence wavered a bit as Tori Vega's powers of attractiveness almost brought someone to their knees yet again. Jade just scowled. "Hi." He stood there smiling like an idiot for a few moments as Jade hoped that he hadn't finally developed the courage to do what she knew he wanted to do.

Tori's lips pursed together and her head turned to the side in a questioning sort of expression. "There something you need, Jake?" Ever the oblivious Tori Vega. Jade rolled her eyes.

Jake's hand landed on the back of his head as he rubbed it, obviously nervous, before finally speaking up. "So I was wondering," There goes his nervous laugh again. "If you might want to, uh… If you wanted to go out wi-,"

Jade's voice boomed before he could finish. "If you finish that sentence I will punch you in the face." The words came out calmly but with immense force. Tori expression quickly slapped Jade in the face as she gave her the "What the hell?" look.

Tori turned back to Jake and muttered a "Sorry," as the fear grew ever more within him. "but she really will punch you in face." He quickly gulped before scattering off, a bit faster than was necessary, away from the two girls never even hearing Tori yell her second "Sorry" at him. And then Jade found herself being slapped by Tori's disappointed expression again. "Why would you do that?"

Jade's eyes squinted as she thought that it was clearly obvious. "He was about to ask you out!" She shook her head a bit as her eyes flicked about before returning to Tori. "Why? Did you want him to ask you out?"

Tori's arms crossed as she decided to try and teach Jade some sort of lesson. It's too bad she always seems to forget that she fails when trying such things. "Maybe I did. It's not like I'm officially dating anyone or anything." She certainly remembered once Jade's expression struck the chord of sadness for a brief moment.

Jade easily shook off her downing emotions, as she always did, before tearing at Tori's soul once more with her uniquely powerful stare. "You know what? I think you do still need to prove yourself."

Tori quickly began to hate herself. "Jade, no. I was only kidding!" She attempted to grab Jade's had but was thwarted.

"And I know just the way for you to do it."

"Oh, come on! You know I was messing with you. You just want to see me squirm don't you?"

Jade's smile returned as she instead took Tori's hand in hers. "Remember how this all started?" She shifted her weight onto a different leg and brought her other hand atop Tori's. "I teased you, with the perfection that is my body, until you finally gave in." She pressed one finger to the backside of Tori's hand and began to draw circles on it, her attention seemingly placed on what she was doing with her hand. "Now you, Miss Vega, are going to do the same to me." She pulled Tori closer to her and looked her in the eye. "If you still want to be with me that is."

Jade's sultry whispering tore at Tori's insides before the pale girl was gone leaving Tori standing in the middle of the hallway. It was only a few moments before the sound of another voice rang in her ears. She immediately associated it with Cat's. The bouncy red head landed in front of Tori as she spoke. "I have an idea!"

Tori wasn't quite in the mood for one of Cat's crazy ideas. "Cat, can we do whatever it is you have in mind later? I've got, uh… stuff to do."

"But I can help you get back in Jade's pants!"

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_May the teasing continue. Sorry that it's so short. I know my chapterrs are not always very long in the first place, but you guys won't mind, right?_


	8. Tori teaches teacher

**As always, enjoy.**

* * *

Her eyes bulged and more time passed than she had intended before she finally found words to speak with. Tori practically yelled the word "What" at her petite redheaded friend before pulling her by the shoulders off to the side by her locker. Because moving a few feet to your right always makes you more inconspicuous. Yes, that sounds right. "What are you talking about?"

Cat put on her famously adorable smile and giggled before lightly slapping Tori's shoulder. "Tori loves Jade." She continued the giggling and Tori found herself annoyed at its cuteness for once.

"Cat! Stop it." Tori's eyes squinted as she reared her head back a bit and questioned the young girl with her facial expression. "What do you know?"

Cat started fiddling with her fingers as her face changed from one adorably thoughtful expression to another and she lifted up on her tip-toes only to come back down again. If ever there was someone that had an allergic reaction to adorableness then Cat could slay them in a millisecond. "Well how much knowledge does seeing Jade's head between your legs while you're bottomless give me?"

Fear of her own eyes popping out of her head threatened Tori. The embarrassment also put a strain on her heart. "You… you were awake?" The redheaded girl just nodded and let loose an "Mhmm" through pursed lips.

"Shit!" She had meant to say something like "Chiz!" but that didn't sound like something that would accurately portray her current emotions. Tori searched for thoughts on the floor before finally finding ones she could use. "You can't tell Jade! The whole point was that you couldn't wake up."

"But didn't she just say that you trying is what counts?" Tori quickly found herself wondering why she ever thought Cat wasn't as smart as most people. "She also said that now _you_ have to tease _her_. This is going to be so fun!" Her giggling rang louder as she bounced up and down before it suddenly stopped and a realization struck her. "Oh yeah! I have an idea to help you!"

Tori wasn't sure how to get her dumbfounded expression to go away so she decided it was okay to leave it be and stop trying. "So you don't think it's weird or wrong or anything like that?" There goes that adorable half smile of Cat's again, complete with an equally soul melting, wide eyed, shake of her head.

The youngest Vega finally managed to relax a bit, feeling as if a huge weight had been lessened. It was still there, resting on her shoulders, but it wasn't as heavy any longer. "Okay, then. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, it's not like you know how to seduce a person, let alone be sexy so-" She was almost immediately cut off.

"Whoa, there now. Who says? I can be plenty sexy, and seductive, and that stuff." Tori began fixing the creases in her clothes as she cleared her throat, straightened her back, and glanced around somewhat nervously.

Cat giggled, again, and shook her head, again, as she gave Tori the expression she usually used when Robbie was being an idiot. She also used the same word she always did, stating it between the laughs. "No." And the giggling continued, somewhat uncontrollably.

Tori took on her favorite hurt expression and slumped her shoulders. "No? Alright, Cat. I'll show you." Her head lifted and shoulders lost their slump. "You just watch as I do this on my own. I don't need your help." She placed her hands on her hips and began walking away, trying her hardest to walk in a seductive sort of manner. After she stumbled over her own feet she tried again.

Cat couldn't see it, but Tori's face bore an extremely angry expression when she chose to giggle again. "Kay kay! But I'll be waiting for your call when you realize that you _do_ need help!"

Once school had ended and most kids had made there way home Tori spotted her prey. She peeked around the corner, ready to strike at any moment. She watched as Jade picked things from her locker completely unaware of the greatest attack strategy in history that was aimed in her direction. Tori slipped from the wall and began her "sexy" walk towards Jade.

Jade's eyes lifted up at Tori's arrival and one eyebrow lifted. "What was that supposed to be?" She lifted her hands up and put on her amused face. "You know what, never mind. Continue, Vega."

Tori's finger tips plucked away at the pen Jade had been holding and she began inspecting it. "Say, this a really nice pen you've got here, Jade." She flung it lightly over her shoulder and it landed not three feet behind her. She turned on her heel and bent over to grab it, lifting her ass high in the air, placing a finger on her lips, and glancing back towards Jade. "Oops."

Jade tried holding back her laughter but failed horribly. "I might find your backside extremely delicious, Vega, but that was way more humorous than seductive. Try again."

But that was all Tori had. Her amazing plan that had developed in her mind over the last half of the school day. She hadn't any more ideas and almost considered taking Cat up on her offer. "You suck, you know that? That was me trying, doesn't that still count for something?"

"Not this time, sweety." Jade's eyes flicked to the side for a moment before returning to Tori. "And no, that was not meant as a "Couply" sort of sweety, but the kind that you would use to try and degrade someone when yo-," She let out a quick sigh and continued. "Shut up…"

Tori held back a laugh before settling her mind back on the situation at hand. She groaned loudly. "Why cant this be easier? I mean… I was so successful in the bathtub. You saw it! You were there."

"Yes, I was. But if you would remember correctly I wanted things to happen the way they did. So I kind of let you seduce me. If you can call that seducing." Jade's weight shifted as she thought back on her current favorite night. "I mean, all you did was kiss my shoulders, and my neck, rub my thighs… nip at my ear… and the way you-," She realized she was smiling and quickly dropped it before clearing her throat and returning original demeanor. "Shut up…"

Without trying to Jade had given Tori the confidence she needed to continue trying. Or perhaps it was intended. You can never tell with Jade West. But she knew that she could never muster the same sort of actions she took that night without being caught up in another moment, so she decided that maybe a little help was necessary after all. Once Jade walked off, and teached Tori how to seduce someone with said walk, she pulled out her phone and dialed Cat's number.

The next day held Tori and Cat walking into school together after pulling an all nighter at Tori's house. Her parents had easily bought the excuse of a school project that needed to be done by the next day, and after many hours of explaining everything that had happened thus far they had prepared a plan of attack. The hallways were buzzing with their fellow classmates but this time nothing was going to stop Tori. This time she would win Jade's affection and prove herself despite anything that might have previously hindered her actions. The two girls spotted the Goth in question, standing at her locker again, and made their way to her.

Jade's attention was caught as she turned to her right to face her two friends. She glanced from Cat to Tori wondering what Tori could possibly be up to with Cat standing right next to them. "Hey, Cat." Her next greeting was much more blandly stated. "Vega."

Cat looked at Tori and tilted her head in Jade's direction obviously cueing Tori to begin something. Jade looked on in a questioning manor before her gaze found Tori. The pretty brunette leaned against a locker a few from Jade's and tilted her head down a bit. Her hair fell to cover her right eye as she stared into Jade's eyes. The black streak that was found in said hair caught Jade's eye and a smirk appeared. Tori lifted a finger and placed its tip between her teeth as she stepped forward a few inches, looking Jade up and down.

Jade gulped, and tried to hide it, as she glanced at Cat before returning to Tori and shot her a "What are you doing?" expression. But in response Tori lifted her opposite hand and brushed Jade's hair behind her ear before softly stating, "Hi." Cat giggled her Cat giggle and Jade instantly knew something was up. She began to say something in protest but was cut off as soon as her mouth started to open. She felt Tori's finger on her lips as she shushed her and shook her head.

"So, I got something you might like." Tori slowly lowered her hand down to her jeans before sliding a thumb around the waist at her hip and lowered it about two inches. She revealed the obviously fake tattoo of a heart that had once been torn in half but was recently stitched back together. Jade could tell that it was fake, and Tori knew that she knew. But that didn't stop her from gripping Jade's hand and bringing it to rest on the lightly peeling material.

Jade rubbed her hand across it, savoring the touch of her tanned angel's skin, before biting her lip and returning her eyes to Tori's. She found a smile on Tori's face and was pulled closer to her. Tori fixed her pants and raised her hand back to Jade's hair. Jade avoided thoughts of what other people might be thinking about the odd situation when Tori's hand brushed her skin as she removed the hair from resting on her neck. The hand slid gently along her neck and down onto her shoulder.

Then the soft voice spoke and Jade melted. "Remember the kisses placed along here?" The fingers traced magnificent lines over Jade's shoulder. "Remember how they slowly moved up to here?" Tori placed a few fingers around Jade's ear lobe and caressed it, taking note of the way Jade's eyes closed at her touch. And then a thumb was tracing along the bottom of her lip. "Remember these lips of mine on yours?"

Tori smiled evily as Jade grabbed Tori's hand to keep it from leaving her face, obviously without a care in the world as to who was watching. She traced circles on her cheek with her thumb as she continued. "Or how about the way I tasted as you devoured me from below? And when you shared myself with me through a kiss." Tori leaned in next to Jade to whisper in her ear, purposefully letting her cheek brush Jade's. "It's mouthwatering just thinking about it."

The gulp was made evident and Jade almost pinned Tori to the locker and took her right there, but whatever semblance of logic was left gave her the strength not to. Then she felt the hands in the one place she hadn't expected to. Tori's free hand was felt as a few of its fingers were placed lightly on Jade's sex and Jade's gasp was loud. Tori spoke in less of a whisper and more with power. "Looks like something else is watering now too. Too bad for these jeans, or else we could have a repeat of what happened in the bathtub."

Logic was quickly being forgotten as Jade grabbed Tori by the shoulders and pushed her away a few inches. She looked deeply into her eyes and decided that hiding her feelings from the rest of the world would never be worth it. Slowly the girls started to lean in, the evil in Tori's smile never leaving. And just as things were about to be right with the world again, just as their lips were to meet, Jade's dreams were put on hold.

"BANG!" Cat's adorable, high pitched, yet with a low register, playful voice yelled out and Jade almost jumped out of her shoes. Tori bit her lip as she looked at Jade's lips and Cat laughed with joy. She walked away with Cat and finally managed to show Jade how it was done when Jade's eyes were found glued to Tori's ass. Jade also might have heard Tori saying something about how Cat was supposed to actually slam Jade's locker with bubbly redhead replying with her usual ditsy responses, obviously misunderstanding what someone had told her. But Jade was too lost in emotion to comprehend much.

Jade stood, staring into space, as she attempted to collect her thoughts. Tori Vega had just proven herself. She smiled but quickly found herself over her thoughts of happiness and back to thoughts more of the Jade variety. She wasn't going to lose. No, she had to get one over on Tori because no one made her feel this way and got away with it. She ignored thoughts of how stupid that was when she had asked Tori to do these things and instead put on her own evil smile.

Her head tilted down and her eyes narrowed. Sinjin fainted out of fear on the opposite side of campus. "Game on."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	9. The most uncomfortable school day

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Nearly half of the day had gone by and lunch rolled around at the same time it had always promised to. Tori and Cat approached the table already consisting of Beck, Robbie, and Andre and they took there seats, Cat landing next to the ventriloquist. The group looked at Cat with their own personal confused expressions as she turned awkwardly to face Robbie and placed her balled fists onto her hips, a stern look on her face. "Robbie, do you want to be with me?"

Ever the awkwardly nervous boy, Robbie tripped over his own words. "I, uh.." He laughed nervously and glanced the rest of his friends before returning attention to Cat. "Well, yes. Yes I do!" His level of happiness would make Jade puke, should she have been there.

Somehow Cat managed to further strengthen her expression. It only got more adorable. "Good, then prove yourself and seduce me through teasing!" Robbie's new expression, however, would surely have served to lighten Jade's mood.

Jade made out the faint laughter sounds coming from her usual table as she approached from the opposite side of the asphalt café. She noticed another one of the boys that were obviously head over heals for Tori Vega and realized that he was also approaching the table, a big goofy smile evident on his face. She quickened her pace and passed him within seconds. She spoke just as she passed him, slowing a bit to get her point across, not ten feet from the table. "Don't even think about it, if you value your life."

Derrek, as Jade thought his name might be, stopped immediately and his smile faded. A look of sadness dawned over his face and he took off in the other direction. Jade just smiled. She placed her bottom on the opposite side of the table from her favorite girl in question and joined in with the laughter once she realized it was directed at Robbie, not caring much what it was about. Whatever it was spawned some sort of conversation between most of the gang, but Jade noticed the way Tori expertly seemed a part of said conversation, yet, somehow kept her attention squarely on Jade. Jade's smile was evil as she eyed Tori and pulled out her phone.

Tori's dorky side presented itself when she jumped at the significant and sudden feeling of vibration, due to her tight jeans, in her pocket. She plucked the phone from its daily home and opened her new text message. Of course, it was from Jade.

**Had to run home and change… underwear cuz of u. I believe the same punishment should befall u vega. - Jade**

Jade watched as Tori bit her lip and moved playful eyes in her direction. Her fingers poked at the phone in her hands. Jade awaited the buzz and quickly looked to her phone once she felt it.

**And how exactly r u gonna do that? Our friends r all around us - Tori**

It was Tori's turn to smile an evil sort of smile as their friends continued whatever conversation had spawned between them. She looked to Jade who was apparently lost in her phone as her fingers pressed away at the screen. Tori waited for what she thought would be another text but soon thought wrong as nearly five minutes passed and Jade continued messing with her phone. And just when Jade thought Tori had been confused long enough she sent the picture.

The phone buzzed in Tori's hand as she practically dropped it in excitement. She cleared her throat and looked around to assure herself the rest of the table hadn't noticed. Once she realized that they hadn't she took a look at what Jade had sent her. The picture engulfed the screen and Tori's eyes went wide. First she noticed a relatively pale girl with black hair, but with a much thinner frame that Jade's, on her knees with what looked like another women's genitals in her face. Whoever the other women was had their face cut off by the picture but was tanned in a similar tone that Tori wore on her own skin. The pale girls tongue was protruding out to rest on the tan ones lower lips as two of her fingers were inserted into her hole.

Jade's face was discovered to hold one the most devilish expressions Tori had ever seen her wear once she finally tore her vision from the picture and looked up. Her breathing became deeper as she looked upon the person she wanted the most in the moment. But Jade just kept smiling and joined in on the conversation, leaving Tori to shift around in her seat uncomfortably every two and half seconds for the rest of lunch.

Upon entering the next class the two shared together Tori took notice of the way Jade was bent over, searching for something out of her bag. Tori quickly took the opportunity once she realized Jade was towards the back of the class, where Tori had entered, and everyone else was faced the other direction. Her hand landed hard on the round flesh that Jade had inadvertently presented to her and she gripped the right cheek. Jade slightly jumped and stood upright, turning quickly to send her death glare at whoever had committed such an atrocity. But the moment her head whipped around a light kiss touched her lips and then the culprit slid into her own seat. Jade's angry expression quickly faded and red took its place on her cheeks.

Tori sat victoriously in her seat as she purposefully chose to look towards the front of the classroom instead of Jade. Jade slowly plopped down into her own seat, completely forgetting about whatever she had been searching for, and glanced around the room hoping no one had noticed the kiss. After finding out that no one had she balled up a sheet of paper and threw it at Tori's head.

"Hey!" Tori rubbed at the spot that the paper had collided with as if it had actually hurt and the rest of class turned at her outburst. Once they noticed Jade's smirk and Tori's angry eyes on the Goth they turned back around, disinterested in another one of their arguments.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Vega." Jade's elbow landed on her desk and her face on her fist. "Did I catch you off guard? Sucks, doesn't it?"

Eventually the school day had neared its end and the gang walked as one towards there own means of getting home. Beck and Robbie broke first, soon followed by Andre and Cat. Jade continued to walk next to Tori as she made way to her own car and soon they were only a few feet from Trina's. They walked a bit closer than they usually did but caused nothing out of the ordinary to happen in other people eyes as it seemed as if they were simply walking to their cars. What most people wouldn't notice unless they looked hard enough was the way their hands brushed against each other as they walked, seemingly on purpose.

Their smiles were hidden and they finally reached Trina's car with its owner waiting quite impatiently. Jade heard Tori's groan as they approached and acted instantly. "You can go home, Trina. Tori's riding with me." Both Vega sisters looked on in confusion as they waited for an explanation. "We're meeting up with the rest of our friends and I'm the unlucky person that gets to drive Tori there. So you're off the hook… older Vega."

Trina's excitement was doubled as she found out that she didn't have to drive her little sister and that she might get to hang out with Beck. "Cool! Where's it at, I'll meet you guys there."

"You're not coming." Jade said quickly and firmly.

"But why no-"

Jade cut her off instantly. "No one likes you." She grabbed Tori by the wrist and dragged her to her car, leaving an angry Trina to slam her door shut as she entered her own car.

Tori shut the passenger door upon entering and quickly looked to Jade. "Aw, how sweet. Jade lied just so she could take me home."

The engine started and Jade's smirk appeared. "Who said I'm taking you home, Vega?"

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	10. Whatever could you possibly mean?

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori pursed her lips together as her hands lightly slapped her thighs. "So," Her head snapped in Jade's direction as she continued. "where we goin'?"

"Secret." Was the only word Jade chose to speak, once again enjoying making Tori squirm.

Tori's head hit the back of her seat as she groaned. "Oh come on! I hate secrets."

"Since when?"

All Tori could think to do was shrug. "Since now. So where are we going?"

Jade groaned a louder groan than Tori's. Probably on purpose. "Cant a secret just be a secret, Vega? And you just accept that I want to surprise you?"

"Oh, no! You're Jade. You might be taking me out to the desert to bury me alive or something."

"Damn you caught me." Jade mumbled under her breath.

Tori perked up and her eyes went wide. "What?"

Jade's reply was instant. "Nothing."

Tori's smile was nervous as she receded into her door. "Very funny, Jade." It was quiet again, for only about thirty seconds before Tori got antsy again. "So where are we going really?"

"The dollar store." Jade proved herself a good actress as her face was as serious as can be.

Tori's face scrunched in confusion. "Seriously? Why?"

"Why not?" Jade shrugged, checked her rearview mirror, and continued. "I mean, everything is a freakin' dollar!"

Tori's face slacked as she realized she was still being toyed with. "You know, after the things we've done together by this point, you'd think you would be a little nicer to me."

"Who says I'm not being nice?" Jade feigned her hurt expression. "I'm taking you to buy the fanciest stuff for a dollar you could imagine. And what are you doing? Accusing me of being mean."

Tori crossed her arms and a hint of aggravation crept up on her. "Gank."

"Nosy."

Tori's head slammed into the back of the seat again, and her groan was louder. "Why wont you just tell me?"

"Why wont you just leave it alone?"

Tori's head snapped back in a forward position. "Why are you an evil turd?"

Jade found herself amused and fought off a laugh. "Did you just call me a turd, Vega?"

"I believe I said _evil_ turd, but yes, I did." Tori took on a look of confidence, feeling as if she had finally one upped Jade West. She hadn't.

Jade's laughter was longer than Tori felt comfortable with as her arms uncrossed and a mildly hurt expression appeared. "Stop laughing!"

But there was no way Jade could stop at this point. "Wa-," Laugh. "Was tha-," Laugh. "Was that the best," More laughs. "Was that the best you could do?" Tori just found the laughter annoying at this point. "Evil turd? What kind of insult is that?" If the laughter was any harder they might be in danger of crashing.

"It cant be that funny!" Tori's arms crossed again and she looked out of the passenger window, actual anger evident in her face. "Now you're just trying to make me angry."

"Maybe if you had just left it alone we wouldn't be in this situation."

Tori's head snapped back to Jade. "I just wanted to know where we were going. You're the one that resorted back to the old Jade." Her voice fell into a low whisper as she mumbled the rest. "I knew this wouldn't last."

Jade snapped her head as well, her expression changing instantly from playful to angry. "What was that, Vega?"

Tori was shaking her head now and her sigh was loud. "You know I should have known that this was all temporary and that you would somehow bring it back around to bite me in the ass."

The car jerked suddenly to the right as Jade pulled into an almost empty parking lot and slammed the breaks overly hard, taking up almost three parking spaces. Jade put it in park and took a deep breath. "You know, it's times like this that I wonder why I fell for you, _Tori._"

Shock struck Tori's face as she attempted to respond with a "What?" but was cut short.

"All I wanted to do was take you back to my house, because no one was going to be home for hours, and do something that was highly uncharacteristic of me. And it's because of you." Jade scoffed and threw her hands up in the air. "I thought we could have a nice, possibly romantic, evening with just the two of us. You know, because I actually want this to work. But it turns out that Tori Vega was just waiting for the right moment for me to slip up so that she could be done with the whole thing."

Jade's anger had begun to subside as she looked to Tori for some sort of reaction. She watched as her face fell from confusion and slowly morphed into a smile. "You were going to do all of that for me?"

"I _was _until you ruined it with your persistent nagging." Jade shook her head and sighed in obvious disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I guess I am still sort of expecting the old Jade to shine through again." Tori ducked her head and fiddled with her hands. "Forgive me?"

"Fine, but only under one condition."

Tori's hopes were raised, along with her head, as she looked Jade in the eye. "Anything! Do I need to prove myself again? Because I can totally do that."

That evil grin once again made its appearance on Jade's face as she put the car back into gear. "I get to do what ever I want to you tonight. With no protests from you whatsoever."

"Uh," The fear bubbled up within Tori again. She gulped. "Okay."

"Good." And then they were back on the road again, headed towards the West residence. The car was quiet for a few moments until Tori suddenly had a revelation.

"Wait!" She put on her angry face, the one Jade found adorable, and looked to Jade. "That was all on purpose wasn't it? You tricked me!"

Jade's smile was wide as her vision remained on the traffic ahead. "Whatever do you mean, Vega?"

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So I admit, this was pretty pointless. Just kinda started writing with no goal in mind and this is what came out. Is that a bad thing? And sorry for its shortness._


	11. Tori's new cuddle toy

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori sat in the dark room, illuminated only by the blue glow of the television screen, as she awaited Jade's return. Her foot shook and her fingers fiddled with each other out of anticipation for what was to come. Jade had told her to get comfortable, which apparently meant taking off your jeans and lounging around in underwear and a t-shirt, before heading off to the bathroom so she too could get ready.

It had only been five minutes when Jade had returned, wearing a black, almost see through, night gown. She smiled her favorite evil smile and bit her lip, teasing Tori with her eyes. Tori's mouth watered at the sight of her lover, but at the same time, her fidgeting increased. She couldn't imagine what Jade could possibly have planned for her after she had been tricked into doing anything Jade asked of her this night without protest.

She scooted her body into a more upright and comfortable position and offered Jade a sweet but somewhat nervous smile.

"Hi." Tori couldn't even see Jade's lips move through the darkness of the room, but the multitude of emotional undertones in the voice sent a shiver down Tori's spine. Of course, Jade's room would have black shades over her windows. Anything to lessen the income of light and frighten Vega.

Tori's eyes flicked about as she found herself a bit shy for the first time since their little game had begun. "Hey."

And then Jade was walking forward, slowly but with purpose. Tori's heart beat faster as she couldn't decide on what she actually thought might happen. Either she was about to die, or have the best night of her life. Both thoughts easily caused her heart to feel as if it would burst free of her chest at any moment. Their eyes never left each others and Jade's knee pressed against the edge of her own bed. She continued with her same pace, walking on the palm of her hands towards Tori and swaying her backside all the way there. Soon she was next to Tori, just at her right side, and her body slinked up hers. Jade's body pressed into Tori's as their faces were met, just an inch apart. Jade engulfed much of her bottom lip with her teeth and both of their eyes searched each others face in lust. Their heads swayed, their lips coming so close to a kiss, as they teased each other in silent preparation for the actual thing.

Jade's nose brushed Tori's and she couldn't help but smile after the light giggle Tori released, obviously having a ticklish nose. So Jade's nose was back again, rubbing Tori's as whatever ticklishness was there seemed to fade and Tori joined in on the accidental Eskimo kiss. They both smiled hugely until Jade's eyes once again locked onto Tori's and her nose lifted away. Time seemed to slow as each girl let out one last warm breath to clash with the others before their heads came together. It was the slowest kiss they had shared yet and Jade had once again become the submissive one as Tori's tongue slid into Jade's mouth and glided across hers.

The kiss was broken only for a moment before it began again, this time with Jade winning the tongue dominance. Eventually Jade pulled away and tugged on Tori's lip with her teeth before she smiled and let go. Tori smiled back in anticipation of the happier of her two original thoughts. But instead Jade slid into a lying position and snuggled into Tori, her head resting just between her shoulder and chest. Her arm landed under Tori's breasts and her hand rested on her opposite shoulder. Tori almost died out of sheer happiness once Jade's leg wrapped around and intertwined with hers, and she wrapped her own arms around Jade. She smiled her sweetest smile and laid her head into Jade's as the Goth in question dug the remote out from under Tori and flicked through channels.

Eventually they settled on a romantic comedy as Tori somehow managed to convince Jade it would be good, taking advantage of the sweet and cuddly mood she seemed to be in. But it wasn't long before Jade was faux gagging and making harsh comments about the way the characters got all "lovey dovey".

Tori stroked a hand through Jade's hair and laughed a bit before questioning her. "You're making fun of this move for its sappy moments, all while you're cuddled up to me?"

"It's only bad when other people do it." Her words were half muffled as half of her mouth was covered from being buried into Tori's chest, the folds in her shirt collecting a bit of Jade's saliva.

"Of course it is." Tori smiled at the top of Jade's head as she shook her own and hugged Jade tighter. "Guess I should take that as a good thing."

Jade smiled into Tori's body as her eyes lifted from the screen and looked more towards the ceiling. "Who says I'm planning on staying like this?"

"Never said you were." Tori placed a kiss into the raven black hair engulfing her upper torso. "Just thought I'd savor the moment while it was here."

Just as Tori started to speak Jade placed a small fold from Tori's shirt in her mouth and tugged a little as she moved her hand down to Tori's waist. Her fingers lightly touched down and began to slowly walk up her body. Tori fought of the ticklish giggles and the fingers reached the neckline of the shirt. They pulled it down as the teeth let go and Jade placed her lips on the recently revealed collar bone underneath. Once the kisses had trailed up and onto Tori's shoulder the shirt was released and Jade's hand went down to rest on Tori's hip. The brunette closed her eyes and moaned as she felt the kisses creep up onto her neck. Her hand gripped at the back of Jade's hair, taking in a hand full of hair, and her chest heaved forward in pleasure.

Jade's fingers danced circles on Tori's skin just above her panties and between the hem of her shirt as her kisses grew higher. "Your skin is so soft, Vega." She whispered, just before her lips passed from Tori's jaw line to her ear, mimicking the kisses Tori had gifted her with a few days prior. She nibbled at the lobe before continuing. "I cant believe it's finally mine."

Tori turned her head quickly to look Jade in her eyes and brought a hand up to the hair that had fallen in front of Jade's face and brushed it behind her ear. "Oh, you can have the rest of me too." She took in a sharp breath and her lips parted. "There's no doubt about that."

And their lips crashed once more, the pace more intense than the last kiss. Jade whipped a leg around to land on the other side of Tori as she straddled her hips and felt Tori's hands grip at her waist, pulling her tight. Tori's tongue once again won dominance but Jade wasn't about to let that slip again. Her head retracted just as the Latinas tongue darted out. She gripped Tori's head as she did so and flicked her own tongue outward to graze Tori's. Tori managed an awkward smile and kept her tongue out, opening her mouth further. Jade's tongue did dances around Tori's, her lips wrapping around it and placing sloppy kisses every now and then. Soon she was sliding her hands down from Tori's shoulders until they reached her hands and their fingers intertwined.

For whatever reason Jade had to pull back for half of a second to let out a small and uncontrollable giggle before her mouth rejoined Tori's. Tori experienced the same laugh, due to Jade's, but was unable to pull away and it was muffled. Then Jade's hands were lifting Tori's high above her head and all four hands came together as one. Soon enough one of Jade's hands removed it self as the other held both of Tori's there by their wrists but Tori was too immersed in the moment to recognize the strangeness of it. Until she felt the cold metal and heard the "click" sound, that is.

Tori's lips parted from Jade's with a "smack" as she looked up towards her hands to discover that they were bound in handcuffs that were secured, by the chain, around a pole on the headboard. "Aw, crap."

Jade slid down Tori's body until her head rested just above Tori's waist, her chin dangerously close to her skin. She slid two fingers from each hand into Tori's underwear and began to pull them down. "Just remember. No protests, Vega."

Tori gulped, scared for what could possibly happen next. But somehow, all that did was cause her to soak the sheets beneath.

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	12. Punishment abound!

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tori almost let loose a "But!". The usual word someone might say when they want it to seem like they don't want to do something but don't a have reasonable argument as to why they shouldn't. Instead she let out a nervous sound, that Jade would later admit was cute, as her panties slid slowly down her smooth legs. Her eyes scrunched and she managed to bite her lip, scared yet excited at the same time. Then she was bottomless and fought off the smile that threatened to appear, instead trying to show Jade that she wasn't enjoying this. She tugged on her cuffs and glanced up at them before returning her vision to Jade.

Jade held the recently acquired undergarment in front of her as she observed them. She looked from the cute teddy bear on the front to Tori and then back again. Her face bore no expression as it looked from panties to Tori multiple times. She stopped her vision on Tori and shook her head for a few seconds before blandly stating, "No." Her thumb massaged the light pink material for a moment before she finally threw them off to the side.

"What? They're cute." Tori shifted, trying to get more comfortable in her position, as she spoke. "Do I complain about all of the black you wear?"

Jade crawled up Tori's body, her hands on both sides of the Latina, before stopping just in front of her face. "It's always good to voice your opinion, Vega." Her lips pressed briefly on Tori's before she began to slink back down Tori's body. "And, no. They are not cute."

Tori stuck her tongue out towards Jade as she tilted her body in a playful manner, but it just seemed weird with her hands bound above her. Jade brought both of Tori's legs together before she lifted them in the air by her knees, the feet dangling a few inches above the bed. She placed the legs to the side so that she could get a good view of the bound girls ass and smiled. Tori grunted in discomfort at the way her body was distorted but held her tongue from any protests.

"Now, Vega." Jade held Tori's ankles down with one hand as she drew circles with the opposites finger on Tori's butt cheek. "You've been a bit" She tilted her head to the site and looked skyward before continuing. "Naughty, these past few days. So, I feel that it's high time you got what you deserved."

Tori's eyes opened wide and she gulped as Jade lifted the hand away from her ass. Her other hand joined it in the air as it pulled at an imaginary glove before releasing it as Jade mouthed the word "Smack" slowly and with her favorite sultry expression.

"Wait," Tori hurried her comment before Jade got on to her for protesting. "You're not inserting that in a hole I would rather you not are you?"

Jade laughed a not very reassuring laugh. "I might be a bit sadistic, Vega, but that's not exactly what I had in mind." Jade's imaginarily gloved hand reared back. "I just figured it would freak you out a little. I guess it worked." And then her hand slapped down onto Tori's right cheek. Jade grew wet down below as Tori drew in a sharp hissing sound as the sting made it's impact.

"Ow" Tori stated as a whisper but made the cutest face Jade had yet seen. She took note of the way Tori seemed to be going along with it, instead of fighting back. Just as she said she would.

Jade bit her lip and smiled sweetly at Tori. For some reason she wanted to let Tori know that this was alright, and that she wasn't trying to do it out of some sort of hate or anger. It seemed to work as the worry in Tori's face subsided a bit and Jade's devilish smirk returned. "Now, I can not simply let you get away with the way you teased me earlier, can I?" Jade shook her head, coaxing Tori into doing the same before she brought her hand back down on the same spot and the skin started turning pink. "Bad, Vega!"

Jade almost couldn't take it anymore as another cute sort of gasp came from Tori. She lifted her small gown up to her waist and inserted her free hand into her own panties. She withheld pleasuring herself until she got more out of her lover. She lifted her spanking hand back into the air. "Do you know not to do such things again?" Tori nodded and muffled an "Mhmm". And that noise was all it took to send Jade over the edge as she began to rub herself with a good bit of speed.

Even though Jade had asked Tori to do the teasing she knew that this was simply one of Jade's strange fetishes and that she might not hate it either. So Tori was slowly becoming all too eager to go along with it.

"Good." And her hand slapped down again, slightly harder this time. "That's for being so damn beautiful," Tori almost smiled through the pain. "And attracting the attention of so many losers."

Tori's teeth clenched together as she looked at Jade with ferocity. "I'm so sorry! Please forgive me, baby."

Jade simply laughed before her hand was back in the air again. "You're forgiven." _Smack. "And that was just because _I felt like it." Then she was grabbing at Tori's legs again, sliding her arm under them, and she flipped them to the opposite side, presenting a better view of Tori's other cheek. Jade almost let loose a call to god as the pleasure seemed to increase down below.

"But, missy." Jade's same hand lifted again and Tori bit her lip and a look of excitement crossed her face. Jade had most certainly noticed this look. "You're still not forgiven for the way you acted in the car." The smack was quite hard as Tori hissed another painful noise at her. "What have you to say for yourself?"

"Never again!" Tori was practically panting now, as if some sort of pleasure was being gained. A small smile began to appear on Tori's face as she tilted her head down and silently begged Jade for more with her eyes. "Forgive me?" Jade's smile widened as her hand touched down again, obliging Tori's request. The moan that escaped Tori's mouth at the last slap finally did it for Jade, as her body rocked and she almost fell on top of Tori. She maoned loudly at the pleasure and even manged to curse before she returned to reality.

Tori's eye brow raised and it was obvious she was about to say something, but she was silenced as Jade's hand removed itself from her underwear and darted towards Tori's mouth. Three fingers were inserted just before she could speak and shock struck her face. But within seconds Jade felt the tongue begin to glide across her fingers as well as a sucking sensation. Her hand raised quickly and slammed into Tori's flesh again, the red in the cheeks becoming much more prominent. Tori moaned into Jade's fingers. "And that was because you're loving this and I would never deny you pleasure."

One more smack was made, the hardest one yet, and Tori's mouth had to open wide so that she could unleash her painful grunt. "And that one," Jade's head started to lean down towards the ass in front of it. "Was so that I could kiss it and make it all better." Her lips touched lightly onto the pink colored flesh as she placed many gentle kisses all over the wounded area. She removed her hand from Tori's mouth with a trail of fluid remaining attached for a few inches. Tori attempted to follow the hand, wishing to continue, but found it impossible due to her shackles. Tori's legs were once again flipped back around and the kisses were placed on the original spanked cheek.

Jade lifted her head away, flipped her hair behind her head, and crawled back up Tori. Soon enough the cuffs were coming undone and a look of relief was found on the youngest Vega's face. Her hands fell down quickly as Jade's lips landed on hers and they found a new home on Jade's hips. Jade's hands wrapped around Tori's head as her body relaxed onto hers.

Soon their heads parted and they both smiled at each other. It lasted for a while, with Jade running a hand through Tori's hair and Tori's thumbs rubbing at Jade's sides. Jade was the first to break the silence. "You enjoyed that a lot more than I thought you would."

"Maybe I'm a lot more like you than you thought."

Jade touched her forehead to Tori's, their noses pressing together. "Freak."

They both laughed and eventually fell asleep with Jade on top of Tori as the tan girl fought the urge to say the three words she had suddenly found herself wanting to say. The pale girl might have had the same internal battle.

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	13. The most gentle of creatures

**Enjoy**

* * *

Suddenly the world was brighter and her eyes shot open. It took Jade's eyes a moment to adjust to the light that her room had spontaneously acquired, not to mention the fact that it had also woken her up and her body tried it's hardest to slip back into unconsciousness. She squeezed her eyes together multiple times and eventually settled on keeping just one open until they adjusted.

Then she tried to move other parts of her body, starting with her arms, but found that she couldn't due to the cuffs that were clamped tightly around her wrists in the same position that she had put Tori in. Her eyes shot open, instantly becoming fully awake, and she looked towards the shape that her expanded vision had noticed. "Vega?" Jade tugged on her cuffs again as it still hadn't registered that she was actually trapped.

The pretty, tan, and apparently devious girl covered the five steps in under a second and jumped up onto the bed, her knees landing on the mattress just before the palms of her hands connected a few inches ahead. She let out a quick "boo!" just as the bed bounced from her landing and a huge smile presented itself.

"Why am I cuffed, Vega?" Jade's venomous tone was back once again in attempt at scaring the young Latina. The giggle that came from her sent frustration through Jade as she realized she might have permanently severed the dynamic they used to share, instead adopting whatever this new naughty one was.

Tori tilted her head sideways and used her favorite playful look. "Because you did it to me, silly."

"Oh, no no no no no no. I'm supposed to be the dominant one here, not the innocent Tori Vega." Jade had actually looked flustered and Tori thought for a brief moment that she might have made the wrong decision. That thought quickly dissipated as Jade noticed that her nightgown was now missing and her nude body was fully exposed in the lit room and red struck her cheeks. "How the hell did you get me naked without me noticing?"

"First of all, this is not going to be some sort of domination and submission relationship or whatever they call them if that's what you think." Jade seemed like she was going to protest but Tori's hand was placed over her mouth, muffling whatever she had to say, and Tori continued. "And second, you are a really heavy sleeper. Especially when mumbling my name, apparently."

Tori's hand was removed from the pale girls mouth and heard her finish whatever she was saying with something along the lines of how she was going to pay for all of this later. She crawled up Jade's body and gently rested a hand on Jade's lower lips as her face stopped an inch from Jade's. She took note of the awkward face Jade made as her fingers began to dance circles on Jade's most intimate spot and smiled before she spoke. "You didn't think you were going to use me as you pleased for the rest of our lives did you?"

Jade's mouth opened to reply but instead let out a moan as Tori's fingers sped up on purpose. Once her composure was regained she tried again. "I was kinda' hoping I could."

"We'll I'm not going to take it anymore. Not now that I've seen the real Jade West, and know that she's the gentlest creature in all the land at heart." Jade's breaths were getting faster and Tori's fingers were getting drenched.

Jade managed a strange laugh and closed her eyes as she responded. "Gentle?" She moaned loudly and Tori frowned at the most vulgar of curse words that came from her mouth afterwards. "I just spanked your ass as hard as I could. How is that gentle?"

Then Tori's lips were on Jade's in a deep kiss before they were removed and the kisses trailed down pale skin until the mouth stopped next to Jade's ear. She whispered, the hot breath on Jade's ear sending more pleasurable sensations through the Goth's body. "Because I know that they were _love_ spanks, and not punishment spanks."

Jade's head was quickly snapped in Tori's direction as any anger, fear, or reluctance vanished from her eyes. Tori bore the same look as they shared an intensified version of the look that was shared in the bathtub just days ago. Tori continued the whisper. "And I feel the same way."

Tori's words immediately sent Jade into climax.

Fingers continued to furiously dance around the Jade's most sensitive bundle of nerves and the loudest moan of pleasure she had ever released almost escaped her lips. But Tori's were there to silence it as the youngest Vega had found her new favorite kiss. It tried to be as passionate as possible but many breaks were made as Jade lost control of her body while it shook in intense pleasure. The spasms started to die down and the kiss slowed into the passion that they had tried to achieve before.

A smile spread across Tori's lips and Jade's mouth mirrored it. Their faces grew apart as Tori's hand lifted up and away from Jade's lower regions and her fingers dipped into Jade's mouth. After returning Jade's fluid to her she brought the hand to herself and licked up what was left before her body retreated down to Jade's legs. Her hands reached out to grab Jade's ankles but she stopped and started giggling before she could do whatever it was she was trying to do.

"What?" Jade was still trying to come down from the immense amount of ecstasy that she had just experienced and was easily confused by Tori's laughing.

Tori continued her mild laughter before answering. "I just thought about the heart attack the guys would have if they saw the things we did tonight." And the laughter continued.

Jade laughed evily and her smirk appeared. "Maybe we should make a video then?" Her eyes were staring mischievously into Tori's and she attempted to lift up and do more mischievous things but was stopped as her wrists caught. "Damnit!" She had completely forgotten that she was chained up again and sat back with growl.

Tori's laughter was increased.

The laughter died down and Tori sighed, the smile still plastered across her face, as she looked at her hands on Jade's ankles. "I'm not freaky enough to make them a video, Jade." She brought the feet together and lifted Jade's legs up and then over, as had been done to her, and bit her lip at the sight of Jade's pale ass sticking up at her. "But I am enough to do this."

Jade cringed as Tori's hand lifted into the air. It came down quickly but with a lot less speed and power than Jade had used on Tori. The slap was light and barely sent a sting through the flesh. Jade's turn to laugh. "What was that?" Her laughter was of the mocking type and Tori's face fell in slight anger. "I guess I was right about the innocent Tori Vega huh? Freaky my a-"

The hand lifted quickly into the air again and slammed down with such force that Jade's body tried to retract into itself and the breath that was withdrawn between Jade's teeth was louder than either girl thought possible. "Fuck, Tori!"

Tori's hand cupped itself around her ear and she turned the side of her head towards Jade. "What were you saying?"

"Jesus, that was way harder than I did to you!"

Tori's hand came down to rest on the recently smacked cheek and her thumb started to rub the wounded area. "Well, maybe if you weren't so quick to be mean all of the time it wouldn't have been so hard." Jade's retort was obviously going to be hurtful as her mouth opened and brow scrunched in anger. But she withheld whatever she was going to say as Tori hand lifted back up and Tori's expression threatened another slap if she responded in malice. "Now, that reminds me." Her hand remained in the air and her eyes were locked to Jade's in seriousness. "Why have you always treated me the way that you have if you liked me?"

"What do you mean? I never treated you ba-" Jade stopped speaking as Tori made as to slap again. "Okay, okay! Calm down there, Vega. I don't know, okay?" Jade's expression fell into that of shame as her eyes avoided Tori's. "I guess I was confused. And it was better to push you away rather than have something happen while I was dating Beck and hurt him because of it."

A smile crept back onto Tori's face as Jade had reinforced what Tori had said about her being gentle at heart. "See? You are a good person. I mean, you still had to hurt someone to do the good. But you were still doing good." Tori's smile became infectious as Jade adopted the same one.

Tori leaned forward and kissed the red on the pale skin that she had made. She did so slowly and caressed the skin on Jade's legs before suddenly grabbing at the legs again and spreading them wide in front of her. A devious sort of growl came from Jade and she smiled her favorite devilish smile at Tori. "Now that's more like it." Tori dropped to her elbows and licked her lips at the sight of Jade's sex in front of her. Just as her head was moving forward, just before her tongue could reach out and taste what she so longed to taste, a voice blasted through Jade's door.

"Jade!" Tori remembered that Jade had a step mom and that they didn't exactly have the greatest of relationships.

A groan of displeasure came loudly from Jade before she answered her stepmother with her loudest and most evil tone. "What!"

"Why is this door locked? You know the rule in this house. Why is today more special than most days that you have to lock it?"

That same devilish grin appeared on Jade's face as she looked to the scared Tori. Jade spoke without her eyes ever leaving Tori's, knowing full well that her stepmother would never believe her but any chance to torture Tori was worth it.

"Because there's another girl currently between my legs waiting for you to go away so she can devour me."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_So, I'm really sorry about the long ass wait for this chapter. I've been sick for like a week and just couldnt seem to work this chapter the way I wanted to. I started over twice after writing at least half before I finally settled on this one. I'm still not too confident with it so tell me what you guys think._


	14. Loosening up

**Enjoy**

* * *

Finally.

After an eternity spent with a brown haired, tan skinned, angel between her legs Jade was finally feeling the symptoms of sweet release. Her breathing was rapid, her body squirmed, and a very un-Jade-like noise escaped her lips. Jade whisper-moaned many words usually associated with intense orgasms and her arms pulled her wrists tight on their metal bindings.

Her release was in full swing as she felt the most pleasurable thing she had ever felt. Some how it just kept on going and Tori was surely there to send Jade further and further into oblivion. The youngest Vega's head pulled back only to shoot forward again as her tongue made one quick lick up Jade's entire sex. It sent another spike of immense pleasure though the pale girl and she could have sworn she was going to pass out. But then the tongue was back again, not two seconds later, repeating the same lick. Another spike rocked through her body and the entire house heard the "Fuck!" that she screamed out. Tori repeated the process a few more times before Jade was completely spent and was practically numb throughout her entire body.

Jade's body collapsed into the pillows behind her and her head made a firm thud against the headboard. She tried her hardest to keep her eyes from remaining rolled into the back of her head and spoke through heaved breaths. "Mother of God, Tori."

Tori just smiled and crawled up Jade's body. Her mouth started at Jade's waist as she kissed her way up the pale girl. Once Tori reached Jade's head she looked into her eyes and brushed the hair out of her face.

"You're cruel you know that?" Jade's smile forced it's way onto her face after she spoke and Tori's arms reached up to undo the cuffs around Jade's wrists. Once they were off Jade brought her arms down in front of her and messaged the discomfort out of her wrists.

Tori fell onto her elbow next to Jade and wrapped her right leg around Jade's left. She giggled in response to Jade's comment before kissing her deeply. Eventually she pulled back and gave her response. "Looks like you're finally up against someone your own size, so to speak."

Jade's laugh was genuine and smile sweet as her eyes lingered with Tori's and they fell into a silence. Tori's body lightly pressed into Jade's as her arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. She laid her head on Jade's shoulder and soon felt Jade's head rest atop her own. They each repeated the same action when Tori lifted her arm up to rest on Jade's opposite shoulder and her thumb caressed it. Jade's arm was behind Tori's head and her hand came up to rest on Tori's shoulder as well, mirroring the same caressing.

Tori was in heaven as she basked in the situation at hand. Jade wasn't scolding her for something. She wasn't trying to trick her in any way. She wasn't being a gank. But most importantly the girl was actually enjoying her company, and Tori loved it. She finally decided to break the comfortable silence after some time. "Hey, Jade?"

"Yeah?" The butterflies in Tori's stomach fluttered about again when Jade spoke in a soft and sweet tone.

Tori's lips pressed lightly to the skin on Jade's shoulder before she continued. "What are we now?"

"Well, what do you want us to be?"

Tori's head lifted rather quickly, just an inch or two above Jade's shoulder, and she made eye contact again. "Did Jade West just ask me, Tori Vega, what _I _wanted?"

A blush was found in Jade's cheeks and the damn butterflies were back in Tori's tummy. "Well," Jade paused, avoiding Tori's gaze before nervously returning to make eye contact again. "Yes?" It was more of a question than a statement.

Tori scooted forward and stopped her face just before Jade's. "I think I want to call you my girlfriend." She bit her lip, searching Jade's eyes for an answer before she could give one. "Do," She couldn't help but nervously pause for a second. "Do you?"

It took Jade a while as the girls stared into each other. Slowly her breathing was getting heavier again and Jade felt more happiness than she thought she ever had. Just as slowly as her breathing her head began to nod. It dipped down and just as it came back up, confirming that she too wanted to put their relationship into official territory, Tori's lips were on hers.

Their lips parted after some time and Tori chose not to fall back into silence. "We have to tell our friends, you know." Jade was about to agree when Tori interrupted and continued. "Well, most of them. Cat already knows."

"I knew it!" Jade's body shifted as she sat up a bit and Tori retracted a few inches to give her room to do so. "She helped you seduce me didn't she?"

Tori giggled for a few moments. "Yup. There is a whole other side to that girl that I had no idea about."

"Yeah, she's a freak."

Tori's face scrunched in confusion as she too situated herself into more of an upright position. "What? How would you know?"

Jade tried to make an innocent face but failed. "We might have done a little bit of experimenting a while back." Her eyes trailed to the ceiling and a look of bliss struck her face. "That girl really knows how to use her hands." Then she made a sort of "Mph!" noise and Tori had had enough.

"Are you serious right now?"

Jade laughed a lot harder than she had intended to but the genuine look of distress that crossed Tori's face was just the icing on the cake. "I'm," She had to get more laughter out of her system before she finished. "I'm just messin' with you, Vega. Serves you right for not telling me she knew."

Tori's expression fell into a mildly angry one and she slapped Jade's shoulder before laying her head back into the same shoulder again. "Gank." She said it in a pouting sort of tone and the butterflies had apparently decided that Jade's stomach was a good home too.

Jade kissed into Tori's hair before speaking again. "You're right though. We do need to tell them." Her hand was up and its fingers were running through Tori's hair. Tori's eyes closed at the feeling her fingers made every time they pressed to her scalp. "We can do it tomorrow at the mall."

Tori nodded her head into Jade's flesh as she agreed. They were to all meet up at the mall to simply hang out for a while and they both thought it as good a time as any to come clean.

Jade's evil smirk appeared but Tori couldn't see it. "But,"

"Crap." Tori stated immediately.

"We're going to do this like we've done everything else up to this point."

Tori's reply was muffled as her face relaxed more into Jade's naked form. "Illegally in many places of the world?"

Jade just laughed before explaining. "I say we blatantly tease each other in front of them until they each figure it out." Tori began to open her mouth in whatever response she was going to give but Jade interrupted her as she had done earlier. "But,"

"Really?"

"Whoever reveals our status first wins."

"Wins what?"

"I dunno," Jade pondered the prize for a moment before finally settling on something acceptable. "The loser has to submit to the winners beck and call for a week, doing whatever they please?"

Tori groaned before agreeing, silently looking forward to the endeavor. "So, what are the rules exactly?"

"Obviously we're not aloud to come out and say anything about being together." Jade thought for a moment on what else to add. "Oh, no kissing or touching or anything that immediately sets off the warning bells."

Jade ignored the slobber that Tori was building up as her face had begun get a bit too relaxed into her. "So basically we flirt and flaunt ourselves until one of them notices the others' attention placed on us? And at the same time try and not show the interest in the other so that we don't lose?" Tori scoffed. "This ought to be interesting."

Soon enough the girls realized that the night was growing late, as a result of the power nap they had taken, and decided that it was good time for Tori to be getting home. Once Tori had finally convinced Trina to come pick her up, after half an hour of arguing over the phone, she ready to go. Stealthily they headed down the stairs, after getting dressed, trying to be as quiet as possible but found that it was futile just as they reached the front door. Jade's step mom came around the hallway corner and caught the two. Jade cursed inwardly and wondered once again why they couldnt have just snuck out of her window like she suggested and used her car instead.

The woman's eyes went wide and her expression was surprised, suddenly realizing why Jade had yelled that curse word some time ago. "You," Her eyes trailed away for a moment, going from Jade to Tori multiple times. "You weren't kidding were you?"

Tori had slowly tried to reach for the handle and had just gotten her hand on it when Jade replied. "Nope." The door opened as Jade leaned forward to plant a quick kiss on Tori lips just before the tan girl laughed nervously and exited the household.

"You're a lesbian?" The woman still stood awe struck as she stared Jade down.

Jade put her hands on her hips and gave the woman her earth shattering devil stare. "Yup."

She began to walk past her step mom and spoke just as she passed her to go back up the stairs to her room. "You should try it some time. Maybe you wouldn't be so uptight." She laughed at herself, now halfway up the stairs, and called out behind her. "Loosen you up a bit." The laughter didn't stop for a while.

* * *

**Notes of worth:** _So I wrote another chapter. You just read it. Now you're going to tell me how much you loved it. Because you did. This isnt of worth at all is it? Nope._


	15. A horrible person

_A quick thank you to the person that pointed out my mistake in the last chapter. I forgot to mention how Tori was getting home since Jade was the one who drove to her house in the first place. I went back and fixed it now, so thanks again!_

**Enjoy n' stuff**

* * *

"Oh, no!" Tori projected her words as she snapped her body forward in the passengers seat of Jade's car. "Oh, god. I'm a horrible person."

Confusion struck the driver, who turned her pale face for as long as she could to glance at Tori, and she began the expected questioning. "Whoa, Vega. Calm down and explain instead of jumping to the worst possible conclusion like you always do."

"I'm a liar!" Tori was facing Jade now, and her distress was genuine. "I told Beck that I wouldn't kiss him because you were my friend and I didn't want to hurt you, remember?"

"Yeah, so?" Jade shrugged the question at Tori.

"So?" Tori's voice reached the line between talking loudly and yelling and Jade would have thrown her out of the car had they not been 'dating' by this point. "I'm pretty sure I have done a lot more with you than just kissing and he's my friend too, you know." Tori's vision lost Jade as she looked around at everything else, practically having a heart attack. "I'm a bad person, aren't I?" She spoke more to herself but quickly turned to Jade again and repeated the question, as if it wasn't made clear the first time. "Am I a bad person?"

"Well," Jade's head tilted and she gave her thinking expression before Tori exploded again.

The tan girls eyes went wide and she truly started believe she was in the wrong. "I am! I knew it!"

"I'm kidding, Vega. Cool it." Jade brought one hand off of the steering wheel and placed it atop Tori's in attempt at calming her. "You're not a bad person."

A silence was had as the simple act of Jade placing a comforting hand on Tori's seemed to actually calm the girl. Jade found herself enjoying the fact that such a thing would bother Tori this much and took her own comfort in the fact that it meant Tori would probably never try and cheat on her, for fear of how it might hurt Jade in the end. The smile she flashed Tori managed to help the situation further as Tori took a deep breath and sat back in her seat.

"You really think so?" Her voice lost its edge the more she spoke and began to creep back into its normal tone. "But I lied to him. I Said I could never do that to a friend."

Jade sighed and the smile lessened, but not in a bad way. "Vega, just because he's your friend doesn't mean you should forsake your own happiness for his." Tori nodded her head, finding logic in Jade's words, before Jade began to speak again. "Trust me, I should know."

"What do you mean?"

Jade's expression fell into a slightly guilty one and she took her time before answering. "Beck probably wont be all that surprised to find out we're together." She stated it in a bit of fear and avoided Tori's gaze.

Tori's head poked forward and her eyes narrowed slightly as she waited for Jade to elaborate. But the waiting was too much. "Care to elaborate on that?"

"You kind of had something to do with why we broke up." Jade stated quickly.

And Tori was back to freaking out. "What? So I not only lied to Beck but caused you to break up? See!" Her hands flew up into the air and her right hand hit the window. She rubbed the pain away as she continued. "I am a bad person." Another pause was had as Tori's mind bounced around and wallowed in her distress. "Wait. How did I have something to do with breaking you guys up?"

"Well, remember when I told you that I pushed you way so as not to hurt Beck?"

Tori thought for a second before remembering. "Yeah?"

"It didn't exactly work." Jade's tone dropped into that of guilt again and a hint of sadness struck home. "He could tell that I liked you and it eventually became the source of most of our arguments."

Tori was on the verge of tears, having once again realized that she was quite possibly a horrible human being. Even if it made no sense it didn't stop her from blaming herself. "I'm so, so, so sorry, Jade."

Jade scoffed and the smile began to return to her face. "Don't be. It's not your fault for being who you are. Besides, he and I talked some while after we broke up and he said that he wasn't bitter about the whole thing."

"Then why did he try and kiss me when he knew you liked me?"

Jade glanced Tori's face again, having grown tired of not seeing it, and put on her 'there's more to this story than you might think' face. "I might have asked him to."

"You _what_?" There Tori goes again, riding that fine line found just before yelling.

"Well, I had a feeling you might like me too. You _are_ always trying to give me hugs and what not. So, I thought I would see how you reacted when my ex made a move."

"Who the hell does that, Jade?" Tori's hands flung up again and she made sure not to hit the window this time. She almost hit herself in the face instead. "And he agreed to it?"

"You know Beck. He's the nicest guy in the world." Jade chose to drop her voice lower to speak her next statement, once again feeling guilty of her actions. "Besides he'd do almost anything for me."

Tori groaned and slammed her head into the back of her seat. "Jade." She spoke the name in disappointment. "You've got to stop using people like that. Does it not make you feel bad to know people get hurt from actions like that?"

Tori could see it in Jade's face. The guilt was there and she had in fact regretted some of the things she had done. "Well, that's what I have you for now, right?" Jade's smirk appeared and her devilish tone returned. "To spank me when I get out of line?"

"Jade." Tori tried to make the name come out as disappointment again but failed as the girls charm seemed to work. She smiled and tried laughing it off before continuing. "Just remember you said that every time you decide to be a gank."

"Then don't say it like that. Because, in that case, I might just be even more of a gank."

Tori was smiling wide again and Jade mentally patted herself on the back for bringing the girl out of her self loathing thoughts. She grabbed the same hand that she had comforted before and intertwined her fingers with Tori's. They sat in more silence for a while while they drove towards the mall, finding comfort in the silent act of simply being in each others presence. Tori's thoughts landed on more subjects that she just had to know and her nosiness shone through again.

"So what happened with your step mom last night?"

Jade spoke matter-of-factly and never took her eyes off of the road. "She grounded me."

"Really?"

"Well, she tried to. Told me to come home directly after school."

Tori looked around at her surroundings for a second and took in the fact that they had just left school thirty minutes ago and were heading in a direction nowhere near her home. "Right. Why did I even ask?"

"If it makes you uncomfortable to be an accomplice to my evil deeds then why don't you just man up and get your license already?"

"Because," Tori put on a rather pouty face and placed her attention in her lap. "I'm scared." Jade started to laugh and question her but Tori was ready for the scolding and decided to change the subject before Jade could get a word out. "So, what was up with the shovel and creepy singing that time I, sort of, rode with you to school?"

An avoidance look appeared on Jade's face again before Tori slapped her on the shoulder and spurred her reply into action. She sighed and gathered the courage to show her vomit inducing weakness of being sweet. "It was the only way I could get some alone time with you that didn't seem out of place and un-Jade-like." The butterflies went swarming about in her stomach again when Tori squeezed and then lifted her hand up to kiss it and she could feel the girls huge smile.

"I just wish I had seen this side of you a long time ago."

Jade turned her head to Tori and gave her a stern look, telling her that she was serious about her next statement. "None of this sweet and cuddly crap leaves the two of us, though. You got that, Vega?"

Now it was Tori's turn for the evil smirk. She leaned over and dragged her free hands finger down Jade's arm and whispered in her ear. "What are you gonna do if I were to tell someone? Punish me?" She laughed for a second then bit her lip. "I'm looking forward to it."

* * *

**Notes of worth n'stuff:** _Just a quick & fluffy, dialogue filled, chapter before the teasing stuff continues. I felt it necessary to achknowledge the "Beck" situation, so here we are._


	16. May the games begin, again

**Enjoy.**

* * *

The driver side door closed with more obvious force than the passenger door and would be referred to as being slammed by most people. To Jade, though, it was just another instance that allowed her to vent any frustrations or pent up emotions. She chose to further project those frustrations as her head whipped in her companions direction and the words came out just as the door closed.

"You know that's cheating, right?" Jade practically hopped into place next to Tori after having caught up with her long legged friend and finished her sentence just as she landed.

Tori didn't even bother with a quizzical expression as she had a good idea of what the pale girl was talking about. "What is?" Doesn't mean she couldn't toy with her anyway.

"Those damn legs of yours." Jade shot a longing glance toward the legs in question and continued her explanation. "You just had to wear short-shorts on today of all days?" The day was overly hot and Tori had taken advantage, predicting the amount of sweat her legs would acquire. It took all Jade had not to drool at those shining beauties.

"And what about today?" If not for being in the middle of a parking lot Jade would surely devour that adorably playful expression off of Tori's face in a heartbeat.

The girls caught a glimpse of Cat jumping up and down across the parking lot and waving in their direction next to Beck. Without realizing it they both shook their heads in unison and Jade smirked.

"We haven't even met up with the rest of our friends yet and you already had a plan in motion to weaken me before hand. Didn't you?"

Tori bit her lip and her hands clasped together in front of her, just at her waist, as they walked. She chose to continue her playful charade as it seemed her most successful seduction technique. "No idea what you're talking about, Jade." Her head lifted high and the expression on her face attempted seriousness. "Maybe I just wanted to attract the attention of a few cute guys while we were here."

The tan girl took in a sharp breath and surprise overrode whatever else had previously been assigned to her expression. Something had slapped her on the very cheek that was still sore from the previous night and gripped as much flesh as it could. Tori was happy to have many a car to block most of their bodies and she tilted her head to the side and released soft moan.

Jade's free hand lifted up to wave back at Cat as her opposite was hidden behind Tori. She leaned over and kept the smile on her face, keeping up the façade as they neared their friends, and whispered in Tori's ear. "Oh, they can look all they want. But-,"

"They need your permission, do they?"

"_But!_ If anyone gets near my girls ass but me, they might not live to remember it the next day." Jade gave the flesh in her hand another squeeze before releasing it and placing one more light slap onto it. "Got that, Vega?"

Tori's lips puckered and she turned the rest of her head in Jade's direction. She lifted a hand up to pinch Jade's cheek and shook. "Who's a jealous little Jadey, huh? You are!"

Jade quickly slapped the hand away and the scowl she chose to adopt uncontrollably changed into that of a smile. "Don't make me spank you again!"

They were almost three-quarters of the way to the entrance and already their game had begun.

"Oh, no! Don't spank me, _Jadey!_" Jade just growled as she knew that any further physical act against Tori at this point could easily give away their little secret. It also didn't help that the only physical acts she could think to enact at the moment weren't appropriate at almost any time.

A familiar voice called out just behind and to the left of them and the girl turned to greet it. "Color me impressed, Jade." Andre took stride next to Jade and Tori and placed his hands in his pocket, his half smile placed securely on his face,

"For what?" Jade answered, almost venomously, and Tori subtly slapped Jade's wrist.

"Well I saw Tori pinch your cheek and all you did was slap her hand away." Andre's shoulders shrugged in the same manor that they always did and he continued. "Either you guys are actually managing a friendship or you've learned some self-control lately." The few feet of space the boy put between himself and Jade after he finished talking was quite obvious.

Tori's intrusive voice spoke up and Jade could just feel the grin radiating from her face without even seeing it. "Yeah, Jade. What's up with that?" They reached Cat and Beck and Tori finished what she was saying before they could ask what the conversation was about. "Why _did _you just slap my hand away instead of utterly degrading me in front of every one like usual, Huh?"

Whatever victory Tori thought she might have achieved was quickly thwarted and her smile faltered when Jade's smirk reappeared. Cat giggled but Jade ignored her and looked around at all of her friends as she replied. "Well, you see, I'm kind of just exhausted." She sighed a huge sigh and feigned a tired look. "Someone worked me really _hard _last night and I just don't think I have the energy to deal with you today, Vega."

"Uh, oh. Jade getting worked hard? I like the sound of that." The most annoying puppet in the world completely ruined everyone's mood as Robbie made his appearance just as the gang was entering the glass doors.

Jade's body stopped immediately and she whipped around to give the ventriloquist her most evil of glares. The boy chose to get the situation under control before Jade scared him into wetting his pants again. "Okay, okay! I'll go put Rex back in the car." Rex made his usual protests and everyone ignored anything else he had to say and continued their trek into the mall.

Both of the guys seemed to steer clear of any questions concerning who it might have been that 'worked Jade hard' the previous night and soon enough Robbie joined with them once more. The whole gang turned to Tori when she gasped loudly and trailed her vision to the store that caught her attention.

Tori's eyes widened and a big smile plastered her face. "Let's go in there!" She didn't even wait for anyone else's answer as she quickly made her way to the Victoria's Secret store and almost grabbed at Jade's hand to pull the girl with her. Cat was immediately behind her.

Jade turned to the guys and smiled her devious smirk before Joining the girls in stride towards the store. Both Jade and Tori had noticeably chose to sway parts of their body in a mesmerizing fashion, with Cat bouncing hers, and each guys head tilted sideways as they watched the girls walk.

All three girls thought the same thing at almost the same exact time; They couldn't help but wonder which guy chose to stare at who as they walked. But that only proved that they didn't know guys very well.

They looked at all three, of course.

Beck, Andre, and Robbie just sort of followed behind the girls as they tried not to show the complete and utter flustered feelings they were having. Every singly piece of clothing was being imagined on the first girls they saw and it created the most uncomfortable silence between them. Cat was giggling about as she seemed completely oblivious to what she was doing to Robbie while asking him what he thought of various different outfits. Jade and Tori, on the other hand, knew exactly what they were doing.

Then Tori stopped and grabbed at an extremely pink laced lingerie two piece and lifted it to her body. She turned towards Jade and leaned back, allowing the item to rest along the front of her body, and practically modeled the outfit to her. "So. What do you think, Jade?"

The scowl proved Jade in control of her emotions at the moment and she managed an almost disgusted look as she spoke. "I don't want to see that, Vega. Besides, the pink is vile."

"Oh, come on." Tori turned around, bent forward, and placed the panties atop her bottom. "Don't you think these would make my tush look awesome?"

Beck leaned towards Andre and whispered in his ear, completely missing the gulp Jade made. "Dude, I don't think I can take much more of this."

Andre just nodded and his distraught expression appeared as he squealed an "Mhmm".

The two guys turned to head back out, choosing to wait outside rather than sit through torture, but found themselves face to face with an extremely similar situation. Cat had her hand up to her head and her teeth were placed firmly onto the tip of a finger as she held a bright yellow set, similar to the one Tori had, up to her body with her other hand.

Jade recovered from the stupor she was in as the boys found themselves once again dumbstruck by Cat and noticed that their attention was no longer directed in her direction. The devious smirk that Tori was now adopting spurred Jade into action and she leaned over the tan girl. "I told you that you deserved another spanking." And just as Tori was about to respond the hand slammed into the flesh of her left butt cheek and a loud shriek was heard.

Jade was immediately away and walking towards the rest of their friends when everyone in the store turned to look at Tori. She blushed and rubbed the soreness away causing Andre to release another moan at the site of her rubbing her own ass and Beck to question Jade with his expression.

"What? She deserved it." Jade proclaimed as she passed by headed towards some darker colored clothing. She silently cursed herself for now thinking far enough ahead as to how she would explain what had happened with Tori, hoping that the guys wouldn't think much of it.

Tori was sporting her pouting face and directed it towards Beck and Andre. She walked briskly to the two before placing the item on the front of her body again, her attention placed squarely on Jade. "What do you guys think?" Her eyebrows raised as Jade folded her arms and glared at her. "You think it would look sexy on me?"

Jade felt the jealousy rise within her and found herself anxious to hear their answers, ready to strike at any moment should one of them attempt to hit on _her _Tori.

Beck spoke up first, as Andre was still trying to find words. "Who are you and what have you done with Tori?"

"What do you mean?" Tori stated in confusion.

Andre finally found words and managed to slip back into his cool demeanor sliding his hands back into his pockets. "It's almost like you're trying to show out for someone."

Tori's expression lit up and a smile spread across her face. Jade's arms uncrossed as the very real possibility of losing crept up. Tori bit the side of her tongue and slowly let her eyes drop away from Jade and back to the boys in front of her. "Well," She looked away in shyness, but Jade new it to be fake because of how cute she made it look in comparison to the usual. "Maybe I am."

Jade scoffed and looked away and Beck took immediate notice. He glanced towards his former girlfriend and his eyes narrowed before returning to Tori. His head tilted back as he spoke. "And who would that be Tori."

"Well, who do you think it is?" Tori drew in a breath between clenched teeth after she spoke and brought a hand to her backside to rub the sore spot again. She pouted an "Ow" as she locked eyes with Beck and then Andre.

Beck smiled and looked to Andre who bore a same knowing smile before he spoke. "I think I know who." The guys looked at each other and nodded their heads as both seemed to think they were thinking they same thing.

"Yeah, me too." Andre added. He bobbed his head for a few more moments, looked from Beck to Jade to Tori and smiled at the latter before finishing. "I bet it's Robbie."

Beck's palm made a firm smack as it slapped his forehead and Jade let loose a sigh of relief. Tori might have enlightened one of their friends but there was still two left, and that was all Jade needed to show Tori how it was done.

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_I posted this earlier but deleted it as I didnt really like the ending. So I rewrote said ending and here we are._


	17. Coffee and stupidity

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Really?" Beck's words were directed towards Andre as they exited the lingerie store. His face bore a mildly confused expression as he spoke. "Robbie of all people? Why would she be trying to impress Robbie?"

Andre pondered the question and shrugged his shoulders before making his attempt at an explanation. "Well,-"

"I mean, if she really wanted to be with him all she would have to do is say so and he would be all over her." Beck wasn't even looking at Andre any longer, instead looking ahead as they walked and talked more to himself than to his friend.

"You see, I just thou-" Andre attempted to once more get words out but found himself cut off again.

"It's just… Robbie?" Beck was laughing now and Andre stopped and glared at the handsome boy. Beck stopped to turn around and almost continued the mocking but dropped his playful expression when he saw the look coming his way. "Right. Sorry."

After waiting a moment to see if Beck had anymore left in him Andre made his final attempt at an explanation, gesturing his hand forward as he began to speak. "They did go to Nozu together that one time. Is it such a stretch that Tori might have enjoyed it?"

The gang fell into a sort of formation as the two guys talked, with Robbie and Cat taking up the front, Beck and Andre in the center, and Tori and Jade some feet behind them. Tori seemed to be enjoying the little conversation going in front of her, finding herself intrigued by what her friends thought she was in to. She might usually speak up and defend herself against the notion of liking Robbie in that sort of way but knew that in this particular situation it was a good thing that Beck seemed to be on the verge of divulging the true culprit, gaining her another point in her and Jade's little game.

Beck snorted as he began his next statement and Tori could just feel that this was the moment. "Yeah, but one time she also went with Ja-"

"Okay," The familiar sting of Jade's voice struck Beck as she bolted forward and gripped his upper arm and pulled him off to the side. "That's enough of that." The rest of the group stopped as Jade and Beck stepped out of ear shot leaving Andre with quite the bit of confusion.

"What's up, Jade?" The boy was obviously playing stupid and a scowl he was all too familiar with appeared on his ex-girlfriend immediately.

Jade shoved his shoulder before speaking. "Don't be stupid. You know what's up. Could you not-"

"So you finally got the courage to tell her, huh?"

Jade's arms folded and she continued to give him her favorite glare. "Okay, you seriously have to stop cutting people off today." She shifted her weight as Beck remained silent, choosing to let the scary girl talk instead of angering her. "And I didn't exactly tell her, per se. Look the details aren't important." Her eyes trailed off to the side for a moment before returning. "Or appropriate in the middle of a mall, but could you please not tell the rest of our friends my biggest secrets?"

"Alright, alright." Beck's hands lifted up in front of him in a calming sort of gesture before he started backing up towards the rest of their group. "I get it." He finished speaking just as he was turning around. "I wont tell as long as you don't tell me about any of those inappropriate adventures of yours."

"Deal." Jade's arms unfolded as she joined in next to Beck while they walked back to the group. She joined next to Tori again as Beck joined in with Andre and the guys began another pointless conversation.

"So," Tori began speaking just as Jade arrived back in her position next to the tan girl. "What was that about?"

"Oh, nothing." Jade donned her smirk again and made sure to get her eyes locked with Tori's. "I was just telling him about that masterful tongue of yours."

"You did not."

"Who says?"

Tori slapped Jade's shoulder and the girl laughed. "Stop it, Jade."

And then Jade was using her "Tori" voice as she mocked Tori's "stop it". She waited for the usual response from Tori and spoke in unison with her as she stated that she "does not talk like that". It only garnered another slap on the shoulder, which actually stung a bit, and the rest of the gang turned around for a brief second only to shake their heads at the usual bickering and turned back around.

Jade laughed before taking note of the fact that their friends seemed to be back to being occupied with each other once more and weren't giving an ounce of attention to the two girls in the back. She leaned in closer to Tori and spoke softly just in case someone managed to hear her. "They're all distracted at the moment."

"Alright, quickly." Tori whispered back just before their heads came together and their lips made a quick peck. They were thankful for the noise generated by the mall around them as the smack was sure to be heard otherwise. "You taste like coffee." Tori said, managing to get the words out before she was fully recovered from leaning in.

"No shit." Was the venomous reply.

"You don't have to curse, you know." Tori shook her head and then ran her hand through her hair to push the few strands that landed in her face back to join in with the rest of her hair again. "I was just trying to tell you that I like the taste."

"Like what taste?"

Tori almost ran into Andre as she realized that everyone else had stopped in the food court and were turned around to face everybody. She recognized the person who spoke as the very person that she almost ran into and took advantage of the situation that had set itself up in front of her. Her eyes trailed to Jade and watched as she purchased a coffee from the Starbucks that they stopped in front of before licking her lips. She let her eyes go from the coffee to Jade's lips and then to Andre before she answered the boy. "Coffee." She looked back to Jade's lips and then finished her statement. "I think it's delicious."

But he didn't take the hint. In fact, no one did. They all just stared at her as Andre mumbled an "Alright then", Cat giggled, Beck seemed somewhat disconnected from the situation, and Robbie just seemed confused. And then Jade was rejoining the group and began sipping on the Coffee.

Jade slipped into her usual tone and directed her words more to the group than to Tori. "Well, would ya look at that. I guess we do have something in common."

Tori was going to retort out of habit to one of Jade's comments but found herself speechless as a coffee was presented to her. She plucked the cup from Jade's hands and wondered how she hadn't noticed the girl purchasing a second coffee in the first place. And then she noticed Andre's eyes narrowing before she sipped her coffee in defeat, realizing that there was nothing she could currently do to deter the boy from his thoughts.

Tori couldn't help but wonder when things got turned around. How was she was the one using naughty tactics to accomplish a goal while Jade West was doing something sweet?

But then Jade began to speak and whatever sweetness was previously had was dropped. "So, Vega. Now that everyone knows what I was up to last night, what about you? Did little miss good girl get down and dirty with anyone?" Her eyes locked with Tori's for the thousandth time in the last few days as she took another sip of her coffee, her smirk most assuredly present as she did so.

Tori's eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her hips, one hand supported by her wrist due to the coffee cup in the hand. "Actually, I was eating from a lunch box."

Even Beck was confused by this as he, Andre and Robbie all asked "What?" at the same time. Cat just kept on giggling.

Tori stepped forward a step and shrugged her shoulders before giving her answer. "You know, spanked the beaver, licked the taco, that sort of thing."

Jade's coffee spit out of her mouth the moment Tori started talking.

"I still don't get it." Andre spoke first, soon followed by Beck.

"I don't think that I want to."

And then Robbie was putting in his two cents. "Why would you be eating from a lunch box at night? And why was there a taco in it?"

Robbie was suddenly using his Rex voice and the entire gang stared in confusion. "Man, obviously there was a beaver in the box, and it was the one that licked the taco. That's why she had to spank it." Robbie just nodded and smiled as he stated a soft and elongated "Oh" before realizing that there was nothing in his hand and his expression fell. "I have a problem."

Cat's hand was up and placing on Robbie's shoulder in her attempts at comforting him. "That's okay. Everyone has problems, Robbie. In fact this one time my," The redhead stopped talking and the usual mild smile on her face fell away and she brought her hand back down, her eyes flicking around as she seemed to suddenly have nothing else to say.

"Uh, Cat?" Robbie was asking quickly.

Cat's smile returned and she lifted up on her tip toes for a second before coming back down. "Whatie?"

Tori spoke up first, leaving Robbie to grow sad that he wasn't the one to keep the conversation going with the bubbly girl. "You were going to say something?"

"Well, I was. But then I remembered that I'm not supposed to talk about my brother, not even about the time that he thought he was a puppet and had other people pretend to be the puppeteers."

A smack was heard as Beck had once again slapped his palm against his forhead before lifting his head back up and speaking. "Cat, you just talked about it."

"About what?" Cat's adorably oblivious face was back and the gang just groaned as she looked about in confusion.

Tori finally sighed and walked off, silently taking the lead in moving the group along. Jade sighed as well and took stride next to Tori once more in hopes that _someone _would notice how abnormal it was for the two to be walking so closely together, let alone walking together in the first place. But with this group of friends you never knew what was going to happen. Jade and Tori both realized at the same time that this game might be harder to win than they had originally thought.

They were a few feet in front of the rest of the group and Jade started to whisper. "Our friends are idiots."

Tori answered rather quickly, shaking her head as she did so. "So dumb."

"Almost as dumb as you, Vega."

"Gank." Tori replied instantly.

"Loser."

"Thanks for the coffee."

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	18. There's clarity in those words

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Andre played with his food absentmindedly as he watched Jade with curiosity. The truth of the situation surrounding him was creeping right up to the edge of the imaginary cliff in his head and threatened to plummet downward, revealing everything.

The group had eventually made their way back to the food court, having decided that they would rather eat dinner there instead of waiting until they got home, and most of them had already gotten their food and sat down.

The only person currently missing from the table was Tori Vega.

The girl waited in an abnormally long line for food from a place that she insisted on eating from. While the rest of her friends had decided on a smaller line to get their food she just wouldn't have it and chose to just wait in the line. Of course, she simply wanted some time away from the constant struggle that came from her and Jade's complicated game. She tried to seem agitated as she waited in the line but if one were to look hard enough they might just notice the faintest of smiles.

Andre watched as Jade let out a mild chuckle while looking at her phone. The girl then began to type something in, which was assumed to be a text message, and an even wider grin appeared on her face as she did so. He then trailed his vision over to where Tori stood in an interest in finding out if he had somehow fallen into some parallel universe where Jade would be grinning like a love-struck idiot while texting Tori Vega. But he failed to find out the truth as evening had quickly approached upon them and the mall was filled with people, granting the boy only brief glances at his best friend.

He expertly managed not to reveal his staring to Jade and noticed how she glanced around a few times to see if anyone had noticed her lapses in personality, slipping back into her usual bland expression only to have it filled with joy once she looked back to her phone.

Andre dropped his fork into the barely touched salad and sat back, speaking just as his back pushed into the chair's support. "So, what's got Jade in such an uncharacteristically joyous mood today?"

The pale girl's smile faded instantly and her eyes lifted up from her currently tilted downward head and she gave Andre the scowl that some people thought was Jade's default expression. She let the look linger in attempt at intensifying the fear she meant to instill in him before looking back down at her phone.

"Okay. Just trying to start a conversation." Andre began to turn to Beck in hopes of ending the table's silence, while Cat and Robbie sat at a seperate table due to the small size of the tables, but found that he could not as Jade finally spoke.

Her sultry tone made it's appearance and Andre almost thought for a second that he was in love with the girl again. "I told you. I had my world rocked last night. And the person continues to excite me through text messages." Her eyes flicked purposefully towards Tori before returning to her phone and she finished speaking. "Satisfied, nosy?" She smiled inwardly at her subtle hints.

If the boy didn't figure it out soon then Jade would start placing Andre in the same intellectual category as Cat. Both girls had dropped the most obvious of hints this day, most recently in his direction, and he still just couldn't seem to fathom it.

"So, who is it?" Andre's curiosity refused to cease, which for once, wasn't a bad thing.

Jade bit her lip at her most recent message and typed a quick reply back for diverting her attention back to Andre. She sighed, looked to Beck for a quick second, and then came back to Andre.

Beck suddenly chose to insert himself into Robbie and Cat's conversation, joining them at their table, choosing to try and figure out what they were talking about instead of listen to whatever Jade was about to say.

She placed the phone on the table and her elbow soon followed and landed right next to it, her chin placing in the palm of her hand. Her opposite arm folded in front of her and she answered the musician. "Why do you want to know so badly?"

Andre shrugged, trying not to seem as interested as he actually was. "Just curious."

"Who do you think it might be? Hmm?" Jade's smirk reappeared and he knew that she was playing some sort of game. He just couldn't figure out what it was.

"Well, do I know him?"

Jade's head nodded slightly. "Yes, you do know this _person_." Her last word practically popped off her tongue and her phone vibrated on the table. She reached for it with the hand not currently occupied by her chin and read the message.

An expression Andre had never seen Jade don before crossed her face and he could have sworn it looked something like lust. Her eyes trailed off to the side for a moment, suspiciously in the direction of Tori, before returning to Andre.

"Alright, what color is his hair?" He couldn't shake the feeling that something was unusual and was determined to figure out what it was, for he knew it was emanating from Jade.

"The person's hair is brown."

His eyes narrowed as he finally caught on to one of her little clues. "Do I know this _person _quite well?"

Jade nodded into her hand and her smirk widened.

"Skin color?"

"In between mine and yours."

Andre rolled his eyes. "Yeah, that narrows it down." He stated sarcastically.

"Fine," Jade's eyes lazily trailed over to Beck for a moment and then returned. "It's closest to his."

"So, you _do_ have a type?"

Jade's head lifted out of her hand a few inches but the arm lingered in place. "The hell is that supposed to mean?" She might have heard Cat giggle.

"Brown hair? Tan skin?" The boy shrugged again and began to mess around with his food again before he finished talking. "I bet they're considered 'pretty' too, aren't they?"

Jade narrowed her eyes and her smirk returned. "Very much so."

Jade's phone buzzed again but this time Andre saw a different previously unknown expression take hold. The most genuine and sweet smile he had ever known her to wear appeared and he almost smiled himself. She typed a relatively short answer before biting her lip and her blush had certainly not gone unnoticed. But, somehow, she just didn't care.

"Perky?"

Jade was brought back to reality and she looked once more to Andre before registering what he had said. She nodded in response.

Andre glanced around in thought for a second and finally managed to get a good view of Tori. The girl was looking at her phone, as if it had buzzed just moments after Jade sent her message to whoever she was talking too, and a similarly happy smile was evident on her face. She twisted in place a few times and Andre felt he knew her well enough to know that she was definitely biting her lip, as well.

He began to smile as he looked back to Jade and continued the questioning. "Super nice? Always trying to fix other peoples problems?"

"Far too often." Jade stated almost instantly.

"About your height?"

"Give or take an inch."

Andre's head tilted to the side and his expression revealed to Jade that he had at least thought that he'd figured it out. "Has boobs?"

Jade almost choked as she laughed the moment he stated his last word and managed to nod as her laugh died down. Her vision trailed to a random spot on the table and her happy smile returned. Even if she wanted to wipe the smile away there was no way that she could.

Not after her last text message.

And then Andre quickly grew uncomfortable as Jade scooted her chair the few feet of distance around the table from the boy and began to whisper. "But, don't tell Robbie yet."

He too whispered, and smiled a knowing sort of smile. He could see the mass amount of emotion in her facial expressions and somehow didn't feel the slightest bit angry that Tori had deterred him from the pale girl, only to move in on her herself. "S'alright. Your secret's safe with me, Jade."

Jade mouthed a thank you and scooted away from Andre just as Tori's trey landed on the table next to him. She attempted to hide the smile she directed at Jade, and would have succeeded had Andre not been looking for it.

"Hey, guys. So, what are we talkin' about?" Tori placed a French fry in her mouth once she finished talking and she looked to the two people closest to her.

Andre glanced from Jade to Tori, and then did so again, with a big smile on his face the whole time. He stopped on Tori and finally answered. "Hypocrite" He stated, his smile turning somewhat playful.

Confusion struck Tori and she immediately began to get offended. "What? I am not!" She heard Jade clear her throat and looked to the girl to find a devious smirk on her face.

Jade nodded in Andre's direction and her smirk somehow widened.

Tori's eyes widened as well and she looked to Andre to find his knowing look. She instantly realized what had happened and didn't even bother to question how he found out, figuring it was most likely within the rules. Jade might be a rebel but she always followed _her own_ rules.

Tori slumped and sighed. "Crap." Jade just laughed and Andre joined with her. Tori quickly took on her adorably angry exression and folded her arms. "You guys suck."

Jade spoke up, using what she thought of as her baby voice. "Aw, is wittle Torwi upset?"

Tori just stuck her tongue out at Jade and began to eat her food once again. Andre shook his head and did the same to his food, finding it oddly fitting that the two of them were together. After a while of pushing her fries around, and keeping her pouting face, Tori glanced up to Jade and added one last comment.

"Meanie."

"It isn't attractive when you pout like that, Vega." All Jade received in return was another tongue sticking out at her and an even more pouty expression. She pulled out her phone and began to send the girl another text to reinforce what they had discussed in the messages before Tori had sat down.

"_But I still love you, too."_

Tori quickly answered back, trying her hardest not to smile. "_And I still love you."_

* * *

**Notes. The worthy sort: **_Looks like that just leaves Robbie! I kind of want to do a chapter on just the texts that the girls sent each other but I'm not sure how it would feel in conjunction to the flow of the story. Maybe in a one shot someday?_

_Also, it was made clear to me that it would probably be a good idea if I actually promoted some of my other stuff once in a while. The only thing worth mentioning at the moment would be a collaboration story I have been working on with ZenNoMai, titled "Lust Vs Love". Quite different from this story but just as worth checking out, so do so if you please._


	19. Going down

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Bye!"

The bubbly redhead, pale Goth, and tan pop singer exited the bathrooms and the smallest of the three quickly bolted away to find the rest of their group. Not ten minutes prior, that same girl stated that she had to pee and started bouncing up and down repeating her statement, to which Jade spoke up and revealed that she too had to go.

Tori fell into place nicely as the guys just assumed it was a girl thing for them all to go together.

Jade spoke up first, gesturing towards the blur of red that was quickly disappearing ahead of the two remaining girls. "And there she goes."

"Is it a bad thing that she left?" Tori replied, a half smile evident on her face.

The guys had scurried off to more stores, choosing to milk as much 'hang out time' as they could before the mall started closing. Jade and Tori smiled happy smiles once they got the text notifying them of the specific store that the guys could be found in and Jade took Tori's hand in hers.

Tori looked to their interlocked hands and let her vision linger before bringing it up to land on Jade. "You realize that, despite the fact that you revealed our secret to Andre, I still won right?"

Jade spoke up all too quickly. "What? And how the hell did you come to that conclusion, Vega?"

"Well," Tori started to swing their hands back and forth a bit and tilted her head back in playful thought. "You specifically said that the first person to out our relationship to our friends would win. I was the first to do that, so, hah!"

"One person does _not _count!" Jade scoffed and tried to stop Tori's bubbly movements but failed herself as she succumbed to them. "And I did say 'to our _friends'._ You know. Plural."

"You really should have specified this sort of thing better."

Jade rolled her eyes before replying. "Yeah, thanks miss super genius."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tori's mildly angry expression returned as she had apparently not realized yet that Jade found it adorable.

"Oh, so now you're Cat?"

Tori's free hand swung around and slapped Jade's shoulder causing the girl to laugh.

Once Jade was done laughing she squeezed Tori's hand and ended up walking even closer to her. She spoke once the anger had drained from Tori's face. "But, I guess you're right. It's an easy fix, though. The person to get the most revelations wins. So I win, of course."

"What?" And there was Tori's angrily adorable face again. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, you got Beck."

Tori's head made a quick and single nod. "Uh huh."

"And I got Andre."

"That is correct."

"But!" Jade pulled Tori into her by her hand and put her face but an inch from Tori's, a victorious smirk on her lips. A quick kiss on the cheek and Jade was finishing her statement as she leaned away from the girl. "I also got Cat."

"Right. This ought to be good." Tori eyed Jade, looking her up and down, and added one last comment before Jade could speak up again. "It's still really weird seeing you so… fluffy."

"Whatever that means. And _I_ got you to make too much noise that night, thus waking up Cat. So, technically I got her." Jade explained.

Tori scoffed and shook her head. "Uh, no. Wouldn't that mean that I got her, since it was _my_ love moans that woke her up?"

Jade sighed and let out a loud groan. "This isn't going to get us anywhere, is it?"

Tori replied as her head dipped in a single slow nod. "Probably not."

"Fine. Even though I should clearly be the winner, we-"

Tori couldn't help but burst into mock laughter.

Jade squeezed Tori's hand tight, letting her know to cool it, before finishing. "We simply won't count Cat."

"She shouldn't have been counted at all, to tell you the truth. You know, because we started the game after she found out, anyway."

Jade mumbled a "whatever" and they continued the rest of their journey to the designated store the guys had told them to meet at, falling into a happy silence for the rest of the way. Once reaching it they stopped outside, just to the side and out of visual range, and Jade turned to Tori.

"You are goin' down, Vega." Jade leaned forward, placed a quick kiss on Tori's lips, and gripped the girl's waist before placing her head next to Tori's ear and finishing with a whisper. "Down, I say." She topped off her taunting with a quick tug on Tori's ear between her teeth and slinked away in the direction of the store.

Tori called out to her, lifting on her tiptoes, as Jade approached the store, and laughed a mocking laugh before she spoke. "That sounded more dirty than antagonizing!"

"No shit!" Jade yelled behind her, not caring if people sent her dirty looks for it.

Soon enough Tori made way to the store as well and watched as Jade practically strutted in Robbie's direction, catching him at a moment when he was actually alone and not attached to Cat's hip. Her hips swayed and a determined look struck her face. Robbie noticed the way she came at him as if to devour the boy and gulped, freezing in fear.

Jade chose to go with her sexy voice, deciding it best to overload his senses. "Well, hey there, Robbie. How's it going?"

Tori walked at a brisk pace and glanced towards their other three friends, not ten feet from Jade and Robbie, and watched as Robbie nervously mumbled a "pretty good". She reached the two Just as Jade turned her head towards her and continued speaking to the puppeteer.

"I'll ignore the fact that you didn't ask me how I was doing, for now." Jade gave him an evil glare before turning it sweet and looking to Tori. "But what do you think of Tori today?"

"Uh, she's beautiful. As always." Robbie smiled a nervous smile at Tori and she returned it in sweetness.

Jade nodded in hopes that the boy would notice, but chose to speak once she realized that he hadn't. "She sure is."

That got his attention.

Robbie's head snapped towards Jade. "Wait, wha-"

"So, Robbie!" Tori interrupted, sliding to the opposite side of Robbie and bringing her arm around his neck to rest on his shoulders. Jade scowled as Tori continued. "What about Jade? Don't you think her black outfit just totally brings out her curves, huh?"

The quickly growing extremely uncomfortable boy looked to Tori and laughed nervously, his brow pulled together, and he began his answer. "Uh, sure?"

"Either you do or you don't. Which is it, Robbie? It's okay, you can tell me." Tori flashed her sweet smile again and hugged the boys shoulders a little.

Robbie took the time to get a good look at Jade, glancing her face first to test if her expression would reveal if she was going to kill him for it or not, and started on the rest of her body once he realized that she looked rather impatient. His eyes trailed down and around her hips and then her bosom before he gulped again and turned back to Tori.

"Yeah, she uh," He paused and looked over Tori's body as well, feeling a bit confident as the situation unfolded. "It does look quite nice."

Tori took on a slight face of disgust at Robbie's seemingly perverted looks towards her own curves and let her arms drop away from his shoulder, scooting a few feet away from him.

Jade immediately took advantage.

She took Tori's place, placing her arm around his shoulders, but on the opposite side than Tori had. "So, you think she's got some nice curves too, huh?" Jade bit her lip, looked over Tori's body as well, and made an "mph!" noise before continuing. "Couldn't you just eat that ass up?"

And then Robbie was officially uncomfortable. His eyes bulged and he bolted out of Jade's arm, purposefully trying not to look at either girl. "Look, I don't know what kind of sick game you girls are playing, but it's not funny!"

"Wait! No, we were just-" Jade tried to recover the situation but Robbie cut her off.

"No!" His hands flailed up, something he found he enjoyed doing now that Rex wasn't on one of his arms, and looked back and forth between the two girls before finishing. "You will not tease me anymore because you think I'm a loser, or a nerd, or banana, or whatever!"

Tori scrambled to try and reveal their secret before things got too out of hand and the boy chose to ignore them for a week. "Uh… hey, Jade!" She scooted up close to the pale girl and placed a hand on her chest, looking back and forth between Robbie and Jade with nervous laughs. "You look really pretty today."

"Uh," With her own nervous laugh Jade placed a hand on Tori's shoulded and leaned closer to her. "Yeah, so do you, Vega."

Both girls realized that this was going way beyond the rules and it was almost too obvious to actually count, But being lost in each other, on top of wanting to win really, really badly, they didn't seem to care and grew desperate to enlighten Robbie once and for all. They both bit their lips and inappropriately caressed parts of each other bodies.

"Stop it!" Robbie yelled in response. "This kind of behavior isn't funny anymore! You're not going to fluster and embarrass me by acting like," He quieted his voice and whispered "lesbians" before finishing his statement. "if that's what you're trying to do."

And then Robbie scoffed and started to turn around, rolling his eyes as he did so. Both girls made an involuntary gasp and snapped their heads away from Robbie and looked at each other. More of that horrid determination struck and their faces quickly pressed together in a passionately sloppy kiss, both of them completely forgetting the rules of their own game.

Eventually they broke away slowly and turned their heads at the same hesitating pace. They found their friends gathered around them, with Beck diverting his attention, Andre with an amused look on his face, Cat giggling excitedly, and Robbie's jaw on the floor.

They both sent their faces downward and to the side in opposite directions and spoke quickly at the same time.

"Chiz!" Was Tori's safe reply.

"Shit!" Was Jade's more care free one.

Robbie finally picked his jaw up, with Cat imagining him having to slide it around until it fit back into place, and spoke his confusion aloud. "What on earth was that?"

Tori and Jade laughed yet another nervous laugh and failed to find words to explain, both hating themselves for screwing up and wondering what to do from that point on.

Then Robbie was turning to the rest of the gang and looked to each one before speaking again. "Can you guys believe this?" He laughed a mildly amused laugh. "I never even saw it coming." Becks palm made it's newly favorite smack on his forhead again. Then Robbie shrugged and wrapped his arm around Cat's neck, the stupidest smile on his face.

"Why do you guys look so weirded out right now?" Andre spoke up, placing his hands in his pockets and glancing the rest of the group as he continued. "I mean, we all know now and seem to be okay with it."

"So, what's the problem?" Beck finished with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

Jade sighed when Tori looked to her for how to go about explaining their situation. She crossed her arms, looked skyward, and tapped her foot on the floor beneath. "Me and Tori had this game going and-,"

"I love games!" Cat interjected after a loud gasp.

Jade shot her an evil look and continued. "And we kind of both just lost."

Their four friends brows pulled together in confusion and Robbie managed to speak up next. "How is that? Wouldn't kissing each other be winning if that was what you wanted to do?"

"Well," Another nervous laugh from Tori, albeit more high pitched, and then she grabbed Jade's hand before continuing. "We were supposed to reveal it to you guys through flirting and teasing and what not."

"Weird." Beck added.

"Makes sense to me." Andre stated through a shrug.

Cat giggled and poked Robbie's side.

"So hot." Robbie finished the gangs comments and Cat's gentle pokes turned rough and more than likely bruised the boys side. She crossed her arms, angrily pouted, and stepped away from him, leaving Robbie to grow ashamed.

Jade decided to finish speaking for Tori. "Yeah, but we weren't supposed to do anything that would immediately reveal it to you guys."

"Like kissing." Tori explained.

"We both had a point, I with Andre and Vega with Beck. So we-"

Andre interrupted. "Wait, what about Cat?"

"I already knew! So, do I win?"

Jade ignored the bubbly redhead's seeming stupidity and continued speaking. "So we knew that Robbie would be the last point, and whoever revealed it to him would be the winner."

"But, you both did it, and through a kiss no less." Beck added, revealing the fault in the situation.

"Yup." Tori and Jade confirmed at the same time.

Robbie broke out of his stupor and rejoined the conversation. "So, what was the prize for winning?"

"The girl who lost would have to do what the other said for a whole week." Jade said with a sigh.

Tori then spoke up, pointing out the obvious. "So, now what?"

"I say the four of us get to decide your fate." Beck's voice quickly became unwanted by Jade but Tori found it to be reasonable and nodded.

Jade scowled at Tori but once the girl pouted and mouthed "please" she caved. "Fine. What do you guys say we do?"

* * *

**Enjoyed?**


	20. Trigger

**Quick note: **_I went back and erased the last few lines of the previous chapter. Some people seemed confused by what the punishment was, so I chose to explain it in this chapter, instead. _

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Jade's doorbell rang and she immediately sprang from her seat and bolted for the door with a huge smile plastered across her face in anticipation for what her visitor was about to perform.

Beck, Cat, Andre and Robbie had eventually settled, after an overly long discussion at Jade and Tori's behest, on the idea that the girls would be able to punish each other. A solution that didn't seem all that problematic and Jade and Tori agreed rather quickly, only to have Beck fully explain the terms. The punishment would last for a whole of two weeks instead of just one and the girls would have to take turns, alternating each day, being the "slave" to the other girl.

Beck knew that they would both try and out due each other every time it was their turn, making the game increasingly more punish filled with each day.

The entire gang took note to be weary of calm and collected people from that point on.

The new couple spoke very little the rest of the evening, both believing that the other was trying to come up with overly complicated ways to torture them, but neither actually doing so. They were too lost in thought as to what it might be that the other was coming up with to actually try and come up their own ideas.

"You're _my_ slave first, Vega." Was all Jade said as she let Tori out at her home with a devious smile.

Jade still had no idea what it was she was going to do, but knew that it was a good idea to assert her dominance early. She had peeled out of the driveway quickly, knowing full well that Tori would be too nice, and more than likely scared, to say otherwise. After many hours of careful deliberation she sent her text around midnight, explaining what it was that Tori had to start the day off doing the next day.

She didn't even attempt to contain her excitement as she finally reached the door that seemed way too far away than she remembered it being and turned the knob to greet her girlfriend. Her eyes locked onto Tori's and her devious smile shined through, once more. But it didn't incite the same reaction that she usually expected out of people; no, this time the recipient of said smile returned it in kind, making clear in a single second that Jade would have to work quite hard to unsettle Tori Vega this time.

Tori's confidence had easily been intensified when she noticed that only Jade's car sat in the driveway, giving her the all clear to perform her act up to Jade's standards. She knew those standards were probably far too high, but she was determined not only to satisfy the girl but prove that she could easily handle whatever Jade could throw at her. After all, this _was_ Jade she was dealing with, and she wanted to show the world that Tori Vega could in fact handle the so called "ice queen".

She took advantage of the momentary stupor that she seemed to have put Jade in and lifted her arm, pressing her hand to Jade's chest. She pushed gently, walking forward and leading Jade over to the living room couch as she did so.

Once the couch was reached Jade's legs nearly buckled upon contact with it and she quickly sat as she bit her tongue and kept her eyes locked to Tori's. She discovered that Tori's hand lingered after making its shove and the fingers opened and closed before the girl spoke.

"Phone." Tori stated, almost demandingly.

Without losing eye contact Jade leaned to her left, reaching across her couch for her purse to retrieve the item Tori asked for. She felt it strange that Tori would be asking for her phone but was far too excited for what was to come to care. She also managed to get past the fact that the girl in front of her had used a more demanding tone than she was usually comfortable with but let the one slide, as well.

She figured she would just tally up Tori's many offenses and use that against her for the rest of the day.

Once the device was in hand Tori turned and attempted her strut towards the phone dock that would soon house the object. Her foot caught the tip of Jade's and a stumble was almost had but she expertly recovered before anything bad could happen and continued. She walked her "sexy" walk that Cat had taught her, but it wasn't as effective as the first time she had used it and it showed.

Jade just laughed a mild laugh at the combination of events.

The phone disappeared in front of Tori when she reached her destination and Jade bit her lip once the girl bent over to search for the right music. Tori's sexy walk skills might have diminished but Jade couldn't help but believe she would never tire of looking at her rear end. And then the music had apparently been found as Tori turned around and locked her eyes to Jade's again.

Jade began to hear the soft noise of a somewhat familiar song and Tori stepped forward a step and moved her hips slightly to the beginnings of the song chosen. It wasn't a song that Jade was all too fond of but had quickly come to the conclusion that Tori had heard it during one of their many trips in her car together, as Jade always insisted on playing _her _music, and chose this particular one for a reason.

The beat sped up in volume and speed, ever so slightly, and the half-Latina's hips shifted in intensity along with it.

Jade had to admit that it was certainly not a bad song, though she did begin to grow a bit confused as to why Tori would chose a song with the lyrics that were sure to follow soon. A good bit of them made sense, but the rest of them started to worry her and her deviously happy smile faded but a little.

Those very lyrics finally made themselves heard and Tori's smile shifted from its own devious state and into a more shy, yet happy, sort as her hands traversed her body. She continued to move at a beautifully slow rate, in Jade's opinion, at least, and just as slowly made her way towards Jade. She stopped just two feet in front of her lover and continued to intensify her dance as the song did the same with it's sound.

Jade leaned back, relaxing into the couch, and decided it better to savor the lap dance that she had demanded the night before, a lustful look striking her face as she did so. She noticed the shyness in Tori's face begin to gain more confidence before the smile faded altogether and a similar lust filled expression took over.

Tori's eyes trailed away for a moment as the chorus began, which was much more calm and slower than the rest of the song so far. Her gaze slowly trailed back to Jade's and connected at almost the same time that the song landed on its second verse, her body inching closer to Jade. And then she was right in the pale girl's face, her body leaning and her hands exploring. The hands found Jade's thighs and grazed across her shoulders a few times before she spun around between Jade's legs, introducing her backside to the girl again just as the chorus hit for a second time.

Jade stared longingly as the ass in front of her swayed back and forth and her mouth watered. Her lust only intensified as Tori's hips sped up in attempt to keep up with the ever increasing tone of the song, the chorus obviously building to something.

And then it hit, a guitar solo of sorts, spurring Tori to spin around again, this time swinging her right leg over Jade's left and sitting on the leg. Her pace was quicker than ever as her hair whipped about, hands danced on her own thighs, and her hips grinded into Jade's leg; her motions making it seem as if she was trying to bring pleasure to her downward area.

The intense look in Tori's eyes began to reveal deeper intentions to Jade and a realization struck her. The girl had chosen this particular song for reason. She thought about how the song seemed to truly represent their current situation, although the lyrics were far more severe, they still applied on some level. It reflected the way that the two seemed to enjoy torturing and teasing each other by this point, but that they were both in need of each other at the same time, and always would be.

Then the chorus struck for its final time, far more loud and intense than the previous times, and Tori's lips found Jade's, crashing them into the back of the couch. The similarities between this particular lap dance and the one she had given Tori at the start of all of this wasn't lost on Jade, realizing that she had chosen her song for a serious reason and Tori was now doing the same.

The words 'You can't stop a bullet. I'm giving you my trigger but you better never pull it' repeated multiple times and Jade knew what Tori was trying to say with song. She knew it was a huge risk for anyone to even think about choosing the pale girl as a girlfriend, let alone a possible life partner, and that Tori was laying herself at Jade's mercy and hoping that Jade would always return her love in kind.

Tori's left leg had eagerly swung over Jade's right, placing her completely in the Goth's lap, her tongue sliding easily into Jade's mouth. The kiss was just as the one was that they shared during and after their first lap dance. It was sloppy and what passerby's would probably consider gross, but it slowly morphed into a slower, more passionate pace. Tori felt Jade's hands sliding onto her hips and she lightly moaned as she wrapped her arms around the neck attached to the head that her lips were locked to.

The song faded out, quickly ending after its final chorus, but the kiss continued. It was soon discovered to have been put on repeat as the same noises began to play again. The soft and slow tone found at the beginning of the song matched what their kiss had turned into and neither seemed to want to break away any time soon. Pretty soon the vocals started up again and Jade's hands gently explored the places near Tori's hips, completely forgetting that Tori was currently her "slave" and instead finding herself in a much more lust filled state. And then the first chorus sounded again and the significance of the lyrics were once again revealed to her.

Jade parted their lips just before the singer said, 'but you better never pull it' and spoke just after he said it. "I won't."

Tori's face was almost expressionless as she searched Jade's for whatever she could find there. Her eyes darted all over the pale skin for a few seconds before finding their way back to Jade's, speaking in a low, almost desperate tone. "Promise?"

Jade simply nodded, somehow finding herself far away from the persona that she had used for so many years, all due to the person in her lap. But her old mindset still lingered and it quickly reminded her that _she_ was in control, and with Tori seeming to have assured her that the punishments were okay, as long as they were done out of some sort of love, then they would be okay.

These next two weeks would most assuredly consist of many torturous, devious, and all around sexy actions, but both girls knew that they would be completely okay with it.

Jade's hand slid downward a few inches and gripped the flesh of Tori's right butt cheek, squeezing it tight. She smiled through gritted teeth before speaking in her "master" voice. "Now, go clean my dishes, _slave_."

* * *

**Notes of worth: **_Sadly this was the final chapter. Oh, noes! I contemplated what to do with it for quite a while, trying to decide if I should do each chapter for each day of the two weeks, but ultimately settled on this. The song is "Stop a bullet" by Black Light Burns, and as I listened to it the idea for the chapter struck me and it just seemed like a fitting end. At least to me. __Had lot's of fun with this particular story and am truly happy and greatful for all of the reviews and feedback I got for it!_

_And sorry for such a long wait for this chapter. Life occurences to which some would say, "that's life, my friend" happened, and it just took a lot longer to get it done than intended. _


End file.
